The world is still Beautiful
by AwesomeHellee9
Summary: " Am I alright? I think not , I find out, my grandfather is dead ,and left me with some magical necklace that people who really countries pop out from ... Do that sound alright too you?" Marie,Claire and Fritz Riker lives are change forever after discovering the truth behind their family . Global fic
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy story thank you for everything Please review **

**"When emerging from humble beginnings, those around you tend to underestimate your authenticity because they knew you before you were 'somebody'."  
― Criss Jami**

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

_"Okay one more story, then off to bed "_

_"Yay!"_

_"This is one my dad use to tell me , when I was little " the mother smiled at her five year old daughter holding her rather tightly._

_" A long , long ,long ago When the world was created , Strange beings appears among us normal people , these beings weren't normal they could reappear and change their personally and looks ...They could lived for a few days or even hundreds or thousand of years without dying ... among those odds beings was the earth "_

_"The Earth was the oldest of these beings but one day she fall in love with a normal man and then things became painful " The woman continued her daughter asked "Why mama?" _

_"Well the earth was immortal meaning she would live forever but the man would not ,I__t was truth they where ripped apart by fate , However the man was blindly in love with her a__nd more he loved her the more pain he felt knowing they could never be together really "_

_"Because for the first time the earth felt happiness __but He watched her cry in secret ,because she was unable to forget her love for him but she never blamed him for that"_

_"for the first time in her life the earth knew what loved meant , The earth gave birth to a little boy ;and for the first time she knew what family meant "_

_"But one day the earth realized that she was not growing any older but her family was "_

_"For the first time in her life the earth knew what despair meant; time keep passing by ,__She decide to make her family immortal , So __she learn the art of magic but like all magic something must be given at a equal price" She smiled to her child as she lend back into the pillow __" But When she caste the spell something unexpected happen , the earth was dying ... as a price it took her life and the lives of the other like her causing the earth to turned mortal "_

_""What have I done! ""she cried out to her lover who was dumbfound , as he was unable to help her , he went to the east in search of one of the strange beings like her ;__The earth was a guardian for all the all , she was their life source their protector without her they would vanish and die . The days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months her condition wasn't getting any better , and they was no sign of her beloved anywhere"_

_"With little power she had left she forge a small metallic globe placing a piece of her soul inside " Her mother wiped tears from her eyes "As her love one rushed in with help , she vanished leaving only a a small metal globe ,__her son who took on the role of the earth after his mother passed , forming a bonds with the creature that was similar to his mother .I__t is said only a descent of the earth can wear the necklace and posses it power __To be protected and protect is the life of a keeper... but the Earth made a promised __that one day she will rise again and be reunite with her family " Claire mother smiled as the five year old sighted ._

_"Huh? What's the matter ?!Why do you look bored ?" She asked her daughter _

_"It just seems like you're always telling this story ?" She said _

_"Oh I supposed I do ...no wonder your so sick of it " She laughed "That a shame I rather love this story ?!"_

_"I was kidding ! I really like this story too"_

_"You do "_

_"Yeah" the girl smiled ._

Claire woke up from her dream to ,two small warm bodies, lying next to her. The small children cling to their older sister as if their life depended on it. She gently strokes her sister Marie curly light brown hair, removing the children small chubby hands from her waist. She smiled for a moment before getting up, looking at a clock on her night stand. The twenty two year old slowly got out of bed removing the sleeping children off of her.

Marie yawn in her sleep, almost panicking she could no longer feel her older sister warm next to her. She slowly rubbed her hazel eyes her eyes shifted toward the sound that was coming from the dresser, she gazed her eyes at her sister with a handful of clothes. While their younger brother Fritz curl up ,sleeping under the covers.

"Good Morning" Marie yelled sneaking up Claire who was gather who uniform for work.

"Morning" the older girl yawn still in her night clothes holding her daily attired.

"Claire, What for breakfast?" asked the eight year old girl tugging at Claire pj bottom looking with a sleepy look.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Claire asked her sister, as fritz woke up blinking his blue eyes he got up listening to the sounds of his sister.

" A McMuffin ,some apples slice and a harsh brown with orange juice" pouted the eight year ,"Fritz you want a McDonalds' breakfast too ! Right?"

The small boy just nodded and yawn at his sister request "Sure Mars "Claire agree knowing she probably wasn't the best care taker in the world.

"Yay Where going to McDonalds" Marie ran to living room, on the other sides of the small hall in their two room apartment. Many years past since Claire left her grandfather house , the now young woman smiled at her sibling barley remember that time unaware the upcoming event that will soon pass.

Claire stood in front of the mirror checking her appearance her mind was somewhere else at the moment .

"Hey sis! Do you think I look like Mom?" Mars asked her older sister who smiled , who was pulled other train of thought as fritz who clung to Marie and Claire, between his sisters.

"Hmm?" Claire looked at the refection of her and her sibling for a moment. Unlike Marie and fritz ,Claire looked more like their father tall yet slender, almost very light cream skin . She had inherited his straight chestnut brown hair that reached to her mid back . And one more thing his eyes, yes his chocolate eyes as her mother use to call them. Marie on the other hands was petite with a hint of baby fats around her cheeks .She was the exacted image of their mother with curly light almost golden brown hair except for her strange somewhat muti-colored hazel eyes to match her prize head of hair. Now fritz was small, full of baby fat, with light brown hair that shine golden brown in the sun and sky blues eyes like their mother.

"Of course you do " Marie smiled as her eyes widen with a smile .

"Mars do you think my hair is alright "Claire asked as she began to brush her hair , placing it into a pony tail , Claire was dress in her uniform a nice light blue blouse and slack that had a faded look to it . Marie grab a hat from her shelf and place it on her brother head "Claire .. come on let go " She grab Fritz and Claire hand pulling them out the door.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Claire Riker sat on a bench pissed off , looking on the ground lost in thought . She would gaudily look up at the people walking down the street _it seem like a busy day _she thought . Her bus was late beside that fact she had lost her job ,her Former boss last words that echoed in her head "…..I am so sorry Claire, good luck " as the girl stood watching the coming cars on the highway . Early that morning she had listen to her boss explained, the news that she and a few of her co-workers lost their jobs due to budget cuts. '

_How will she take care of her family? If CPS finds out her sister and brother will take away or worst be lost into the system it took everything for her to grain custody?'_

_'Dammit ! This is the last thing I needed, half of my paycheck _She gazed back at the ground , she felt the threat of tear ready to roll down her face _'No , No ,No! I am not going to cry , I can't cry over something like this , I am not a child'_

Claire had been only eighteen when her mother had died , after a week or two from giving birth to her little brother fritz, Marie was just four at the time . After the death of her mother Claire drop out of high school and did everything to gain custody of her sibling spending most of her saving process. Providing whatever she can and could for them .

After a long hour waiting and walk from two different bus stop and Claire start applying for jobs . After an two hour or more of that Claire went to pick up her sibling . Marie from school and fritz from Miss Scully their neighbor .

**Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia **

The city was warm , the summer season was soon coming in a full swing . England was the first to get off the plane , followed by the rest of his team, why was it always them chosen for things like this England wondered.

"Everyone alright , no one faded or had an episodes yet" Changing keepers was a difficult matter , it was Germany first proprieties to keep everyone safe .

"Ve~ I can't wait to see Bambina again, We can make pasta ~"

"Well Umm Italy?" Germany sure what to say to the Italian who hadn't realize it being many years since Claire was a little girl .

"Si~ Germany"

_" _Well it been years , since we saw her last"

"Really? Years ?"He laughed "Ve~ She can't be that old and beside it was only a few years right "

"Yes Germany -san is right ,it been many years Italy-kun..Hai I imagined she grown up quite a bit , since any of us saw her last"

"Hey dude do you think she will really remember us ?"

"I hope so or this will be quite the problem for us aru"

**Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia**

"Do we have to stay with her,everyday in summer !" Marie pounded while her little brother cling to her side "Yes Mars ,her name is Miss Scully"

"But she so weird her home is surrounded by glass owls that look at you like this" She gesture two round circle with both of her hands around her hazel colored eyes " and it always smell of bananas "

"You know mars if you keep talk like that you could become the next's Miss Scully I don't know in eighty years or so " Claire said hushing her little sister mouth .Marie skipped to the apartment passing the mail box units opening their mail box , Where Claire stop gather the mail and along with a small box walking to the place their call home. While Marie and Claire talked ,fritz colored in his coloring book .

"Claire it like everyone always run and scream when I show up " Claire laughed at her little sister.

"Don't laughed at me Claire ...I am in the middle of a crisis "

"If it mean that much to you?" Claire walked to the small closet and bought out a box from the top shelf.

"I was saving this gift for you and fritz for the end of the week; since your last week of school .. but here" Claire gave out both gifts leaving Marie speechless.

"Wow... It the Captain America jacket I wanted" Fritz just smile hold a new box of paint , leaning next to Claire .

"Claire read the mail ,mostly bills and credit cars lastly notice the small box .

" What that ? Is it a present?"Marie asked sneaking up behind her sister " Wow Big sis it for you , Did you order something?"

**To Claire Riker**

Claire read the box ,shaking it close to her right ear.

" Nope... I didn't order something ? I wonder what it could be?"

The brown hair girl slowly open the box , she looked inside only see a folded up envelope and a letter inside that read.

_Min elskling_

_I will trust no other with this opportunity nor this task then you. You are no longer a little girl you are now grown up , What a smart and beautiful woman you must had become . My only regret that I did not see this happen . So you must taken the family title of keeper , don't worry they will explained it to you . So if you reading this I must be dead , but to know that it in your hands I am glad._

_Love your grandpa_

"I had a grandpa" Marie voice filled with excitement then a sad tone broke "now he's dead". Claire turned the envelope over as a small golden globe fell into her palm attached by a golden chain.

" I remember this" Her voice filled with excitement ,while her brown eyes gleam at the pendent "it Gold" _How strange I always remember it being blue and green …._

"What's that?" Marie asked .

"It used belonged to our grandfather " She cough clearing her voice. "It was his necklace, he claim you could hear the voices of the world by just wearing it " .

"Can I try it on? please " Marie asked "It so pretty"

"Yeah "Claire smiled to her sister as she clip it around her sister neck ,unaware to the two sister the necklace turn into a shaded of blue and green that was dangling on Marie neck . Marie tried to remove the the necklace "Claire can you take this off " Marie fidget with clasp of the chain . Claire smile she remove the the chain from her sister neck and place the necklace on her own.

Time pass into the night. The brunette was back in her two room apartment. Claire sat down by her brother tucking him in bed. Marie stared at the wall , crossing her arms "Claire I'm not sleepy" . Claire rolled her eyes at her melodramatic sister , Marie pouted and cross her.

"Hey Claire can you tell about when you was little ?"

"Mars why do you want to know about that ?" Claire asked her sister who eyes glisten "Because you never talked about it! tell me tell me.. Fritz want to know too" Marie pulled her brother who just nodded his head.

"Alright ... When I was little I would spend every summer at grandpa , We would do so many thing like have tea parties , play dress up and play games like hide and seek "

"Really tea parties ?" Marie laughed at her sister , Claire nodded "I use to love to play dress up , one time I painted one of Grandpa friend nails pink he got so mad , he made me run laps all day long"

"Grandpa friends?" Marie asked

"Grandpa had many friends all from around the world," After answering all of Marie question with the girl collapse on her bed also know as the living crouch . Her mind was full with worry one she need a job ,pretending everything was fine was not going to work. Claire glanced at the necklace as she drifted into her slumber having a strange dream.

_"Now what do we have here ?" An excited voice answer, followed by a deep voice "Don't even think about Rome "._

_Claire rubbed her eyed, opening them, to see two shadow looming over her in strange garments_

_"Where am I ? Who the hell are you ? " the girl looked at the two men one in a toga and armor with a red cape while the other in similar costume, Claire moved away making a fist in one hand ._

_"It been a while since the global fell into hand of a beautiful young lady, since my time ahh memories " Answer the man in a toga lost in a daze._

_"global ?" Claire asked confused by the remark __"You mean this thingy" the girl point to the gold necklace with the strange earth pendant hanging from it "Now looking at it kind of does look like a globe" __Germania look at her with in suspicion "Child you do not know do you?"_

_"Know what !? "She said _

_"Well I don't believe it Erik granddaughter" The roman smiled __"Make sense " answer the long blonde hair man who had a resemble to legolas from the lord of the ring , look at the girl._

_" Who are you ? and how did you known my grandpa ? and What don't I know " the girl tilt her head_

_"Where are our's manners , I am the great Roman Empire supreme ruler of all and this is Germania" The roman paused for a moment before speaking again "What is you name lovely lady?"_

_". Claire Riker" the girl answer assuming this was a dream 'Are these guys for real' she tilt her head ._

_" Claire lovely ,Claire From today onward you are the earth" Rome spoke again smiling pointing at the girl with a confusion look in her eye ._

_"What do you mean the earth ?" asked the girl , glaring the two ancient nations , the girl felt a pull as she faded into the light._

"Gah I am awake" the tall girl move closer to her sister, and fritz behind her , for a moment Claire glance window.

"I am scared" Marie cried hugging her sister ."It alright I am here" she cradled the scared children Marie cried into her older sister chest, Claire stroke her hair "It was just a dream it can't hurt you"

"You're not going to leave right? Please don't leave" she cried even more "Don't leave"

"It alright I am not going anywhere shh…" Holding the crying child in her arms "I am not leaving calm down, Why would I leave ,I love you guys too much"

"Now it time to sleep l" she wipe the tears from the child eyes, Claire saw fritz asleep and Marie asleep in her arms,Claire closed her eyes, picking up both children and putted them into their bed , she yawned tried to sleep once more _._

Claire lay on her bed, staring up on the dark white ceiling for a moment. For the last hour she being hearing whisper or mutters in her head, her eyes shifted around the room no one else but herself once more she drift back to sleep until she heard a voice .

_"You dude .. Where are we ?!"_

_"America you should know ! Your the one who got the map you git "_

_"Both of you calm down!"_

_'Do you think that she would like to become sone with Mother Russia?'__'_

_"Ayia no stop asking that aru '_

_"Dummkopfs be quiet I am trying to think'" _

"Okay who there? come out " She held the bat close to her slowly getting out of the crouch moving toward the light switch. Claire move toward the door as her little sister running in the living room "Good Morning", Marie yawn for a moment "Why do you have the bat out ?"

"What bat!?" The tall girl drop on the bat on the floor walking her sister toward the kitchen/living room.. The unemployment girl look at the online newspaper for jobs as she poured three bowls of cereal .

"Claire what for dinner?" asked Marie who was helping fritz coloring his picture book.

"Dinner it still breakfast !"The girl answer looking to an almost empty fridge _'I got to buy food'_.

"I know but I want to know so I can be prepare for whatever you make us " Marie smiled pouring a large amount of sugar on her cornflakes .

" My cooking is not that bad right?" Claire look at Marie who turn her head looking at fritz coloring book" Fritz you like my cooking right?" the small boy shook his head with his tongue out .

_'Ve ~ We should buy pasta? Everybody like pasta'_

_"No let buy some burgers dude'_

"huh? " Claire turn to the table looking just fritz was coloring and Marie eating her breakfast.

Marie asked holding a spoon filled of cornflakes "Are you alright? You have a funny face"

"I am great" _Oh God , fuck! I am losing it_ I am starting to hear voices Claire sat down at the table smiled rubbing her temples .

**_To be continued maybe _**

**Pleasereview , tell me what you like and hate please**

**To be continued Maybe **


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome Hellee here Yeah I am rewriting this story again to be honest I want to quit writing due to some Issue I been having with my family , school and work . But Writing is something important to me it a piece of me even if I am not that good at it I don't want to given up . When I first stared this story I just wanted to write , they are so many awesome people here on it amazing and I love the story people tell on here .Now it my turn to tell my story and I won't give up this time! Thank you all you guys are the best !**

**All right belong to Hetalia I own nothing but my  
**

**"Friendship is born at that moment when one man says to another: "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .""  
― C.S. Lewis, _The Four Loves_**

**Chapter 2 The beginning of the ended **

_Fourteen year early _

_"This is not what's she need ... I trusted you Dad ... And you almost let her die b-because of those things " Ingrid screamed with rage at the old man who avoided his daughter eyes" But she fine... She has no scar's or scratch's and she remembered nothing Ingrid... nothing at all "_

_"My Mom , your wife died protecting those monsters , Kris died because of them ,your son my brother doesn't that mean anything to you at all"_

_"Yes b-but Ingrid ! if you just let me ex -"_

_"Your crazy to think I am ever going to let you see her again... we leaving ...dad enough is enough!" She screamed "Like hell! I am not going to let her follow some crazy cult !"_

_A small girl cries in her room , while the voices of two adult argued down the hall , Her fate had been decide, Claire Riker would leave the only place she called home ._

_" What wrong ? love" A emerald eyed man walk in with two thick bushy eyebrows and sat next to the crying child ,followed by a group of men in their youths._

_"Little dudette don't cry , tell the hero What wrong?" As Alfred said the youngest in the group tried to clam her down ._

_" Mommy said we have to leave , she say grandpa gone crazy " she cried harder than before as tears rolled down her face, her eyes swollen for the salty tears._

_" I don't want to leave ... I don't want to leave grandpa ... He not crazy , she crazy " She was pulled into a tight hugged by the Italian with strange curl in his hair "Ve don't cry I am sure she didn't mean it " ._

_The door slowly open as a woman in her early twenty open the door walking over to the crying child who just looked at her with fear at the sound of the woman voice"Claire did you get your stuff ?"_

_"Mommy I don't want to leave grandpa" the small girl cried in protest ._

_" I known but it for the best ... Mommy and Grandpa don't get along beside you will some time with your daddy"_

_" I want to stay here with grandpa" He mother slowly got up , slowly placing the girl belonging in a pink backpack that was hanging on the bed post ._

_"Please tell her I don't want to go" she looked at her friends "Feil please tell her" she grazed into the young man closed eyes._

_"Who are you talking too?" ask her mother looking at people in the room pretending they didn't existed "Feli, he next to Ludwig and Kiku"_

_" Claire daring there no one there, those people they don't existed " her mother grab her hand tightly pulling her toward the door . Claire grab the Italian hand , her small face soak in tears "Please don't... I don't want to leave " Italy grab her small hand it and held it tight ,He hated losing friends , yet her hand slipped away._

_America shifted reached his hand out only to be stop by the British nations who shook his head. Unaware to the small girl that people standing next to her were not ordinary humans but the personification of the nations ._

_" Don't cry it will be all right aru" Claire mother pulled her from the bed carrying her in her arms , out the door down the stairs . Claire mother made her way down the steps only to be stop by an old man in his seventy with white gray hair with blue eyes and a beard ._

_" Grandpa see them too , you see them too right? please tell her their real , they exist " the small child asked the old man who gave a nodded ._

_"Just came to say good bye to my granddaughter" he chuckled his voice cracked._

_" Okay ... a few minutes , but no more or less" she Set Claire down on the steps , walking down the rest of the stairs ._

_" Grandpa I don't want to leave you " she hugged the old man unknown this would be the last time ,she would ever see him._

_"Aww don't worry about me ,min elskling ( my darling) " hugging her tightly ._

_"Grandpa how come mom can't not see Feli and Ludwig" Claire asked wiping her eyes on her shirt ._

_" Because we're special Min elskling( my darling)" Pulling out the globe that he wore around his neck, Claire then felt a heavy hand grabbed her small arm ._

_"Dad why are you encouraging this ?" her mother lift her carried her away "Dad you're mad ! Crazy ! stop it "._

_"Please don't make me go ! I promised I'll be good and never cause any troubled" She reached out to grab a hold of something she cried almost screaming ._

_"Claire don't make this harder then it have to be and get in "Claire mother carried her out of the house and forcing her into a small car driving into the distance as scream and protest could be heard throughout the house . The old man and a group of nation look out the window none of them spoken a word ._

England woke up in a cold sweat , of course he remember that day Erick was never the same after that .He would mumble things and always look over his should .Even England couldn't help him , Erick change he no longer trust them .This time it will be different England said to himself He was not going to make the same mistake he did with Erick.

Claire put down her laptop, closing it, she had been searching for a job all day and applied to many place .She gather her things and got fritz ready to pick up Marie , she was happy the So called voice she been hearing had disappear . She thought for a moment, placing her hand on her heart. The girl felt something metallic, she realized, she had been wearing her grandfather necklace. She looks at the once golden, now blue and green pendent hanging from her neck.

""It... c-change colors!" She stares at it for a movement or reached to the back of her neck, tried to unclasp the necklace from her neck .

"it stuck , it won't come off" Claire sighed and decide to worry about that later .She noticed her little brother wait for her by the door , soon the pair went and pick up Marie from school . The day pass and so it was night , Claire pour herself a glass of water , she looked at the flower vase on the table for some odd reason it remind her of the meadow behind her grandfather house bringing back memories and a Question . Why did she leave that summer ?

_~Flashback ~_

_Claire was playing at meadows behind her grandpa house ,sat down in the soft grass and stared picking flowers . Like every other summer day Feli, Ludwig and kiku where training expect ,like always feli escaped Ludwig training and was hiding with Claire outside underneath the shade of the trees._

_"Hey feli ! Look at all the flower I got picked " the eight year old said. Every summer Claire since the age of four , Claire had spends the summer with her grandpa and his strange group of friends . Whenever Claire had ever mentioned her grandfather friends to her mother, she looked scared almost hurt although Claire really doesn't understand why . Even if they just here to see her grandfather their where Claire friends too or it seem Ludwig, kiku and feli were anyway her best friends, her only friends ._

_She walked up to the Italian who was appeared to be sleeping in the grass, his eyes closed like normal ._

_"Did Feli fall asleep?" she lend over him "It's fine if I touch his hair , right?" the small child looked at the strange curl which was bobbing in the wind , she gave it a small tug . For the first time Claire saw his eyes , a wondrous golden tint , that shined in the sun "Ve~"._

_"Ahh sorry!" She slam both of her hands on his eyes "Veveveve!"She noticed as he turn side to side in pain ._

_"Attacking someone , while they're asleep ...Ve~ You sure are a scary Bambina"_

_"I'm sorry but .. Your where pretending to be asleep weren't you?" Italy shook his head yes , as he sat down in the grass in front of her ._

_"Why do you close your eyes ?" Claire asked_

_"Eh? Oh Because I'm handsome enough as I am now right ?" He smiled_

_Claire cheek turn a hint of light pink " but your eyes are really pretty too !"_

_"Huh? Ve~ Having my eyes like this as usual is best you know" she agreed by nodding her head ._

_" Hey Feli.. Can I ask you something?" the child lean on the man pulling on his sleeves of his white dress shirt ._

_"Si Anything?"_

_"Why do Ludwig call you Italy and sometime you call him Germany?"_

_"Eh !... Well ahh! See When we first met we could't understand each other and I called him Germany instead of German .. yeah that it !"_

_"Oh It like a nickname!" he quickly change the subject __"We should make some pasta today and tomorrow too ~"_

_"You know if you keep eating pasta everyday you going to turn into a flying spaghetti monster" She nodded her head_

_" A what !" He panic for the moment_

_"That what one of the kids at school said !" she pointed out , as she laughed as he mutter in Italian still panicking "I'm only joking"_

_"Umm Feli" She looked away "I won't be able too , I'm going back home tomorrow" She pouted and crossed her arms ._

_"Ve~ Don't worry you will be able to come back next year ?"_

_"I'm not sure ... " She looked away , Feli looked sad he turned away for a moment a few week early Claire and her Uncle was in a accident ,she almost died but yet she recovered it was like a miracle, . Today everything change Her mother had been mad and her father concerned after a conversion with her grandfather this morning on the telephone ._

_" Hey Feli can you tell me a story !" Claire asked she sat back up "Please I love your story ! they always so much fun "_

_"Si~ Did I ever tell you about how I me__t__ Ludwig ! " the girl shook her head no"Ve~ It all stared in World War One "._

__end of flash back ~_

Claire stared out the window she smile to herself _even if they didn't exist I will never forget them _with that Claire fell asleep .While she slept the necklace around her neck glowed. With a shimmered of light eight men appear in her living-room .

"America ..What the bloody Hell! You Git!"

"Oui Leave the magical mess up to England "

"How is this my fault frog "

"Will all of you shut up! Let figure out where we are first"

"Da I agree"

"Umm Who that ?!"

"Shh! Aru your going to wake her up! with all your screaming "

"Dudes I think she asleep! Let wake her up !"

"Bloody hell America where your manners , that no way to wake up a lady " England said .

"She sleep like she dead, whoever she is da"

"Mon amour she is quite beautiful is she not " England glared at the Frenchman .

"Italy stop staring at her " Italy stared at her , her hair was a mess , and her clothes looked a bit worn out but she was a rather beautiful girl despite that. Although he couldn't help but look at her , he felt as if he had known her for a long time . The way her hair fell sort of remind him of Claire but that was silly of course , Claire was a little girl , a little girl who played with doll and had tea parties not a grown woman yet . The more he stared at her the more she looked like Claire

"Ve~Bambina ! "

"What dude!" America said ,Germany looked at the girl and realize what Italy had saw.

"It appear as we found her"

"What ?" England asked the Germany who respond "Ja this is Claire Riker "

"What do we do Germany-san?" with that the sleeping girl stared flicking her eyes , half asleep she was in a half sitting position, she yawn. Claire open her eyes and saw eight body in her living room , her eyes was wide open . The eight persons in her living room looked at her , she knew she had seen them before somewhere but still.

Claire did the only thing she could do ,try to get to Marie and fritz .She jump up ,made a ran for it . Germany rolled his eyes , at her attempt and grab her , the girl thrash in his arms "No ...let me go!"

"Nien!stop !" Germany held her, he cover her mouth giving Claire an opportunity to bite him , the man cussed,. Germany held her tight , as she struggle in his grasp , trying to escape ..Pointless he thought.

"Mien Gott your exactly the same , even when you where a little girl ...you would run from me" Claire stop and listen to the voice , she knew that voice .

"L-L-Ludwig!"

"Ja.. who think else do you think it would be "

"Aiyah She look like she going to pass out" the Asian better known as Wang Yao said .

"This is all a just dream, you're not real " the girl slipped out of Germany arms and fell to the ground "I am going to close my eyes and, When I open them you will all be gone" opening her eyes there were still there , she was scared out of her mind.

" Claire-sama , we have a good explanation for this please let us explained " Kiku answer the girl pick herself up, ready to listen crossing her arms Who are these guys really ?.. and why where at her apartment now….

"Perhaps we should introduced are ourselves, Who we are, Why are we here and your place in all this love" the man with the overlarge eyebrow said in his British accent.

"I am England or the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland but you use to call me Arthur Kirkland"

"Yo I'm America,a.k.a Alfred F Jones "the blonde gave a salute then he magical pulled out a burger .

"Ma Cherie I ' m France , Francis Bonnefoy or just Francis mon amour" grabbing Claire hand about to kiss it , Claire yanked it back in a look of anger.

"Ni Hao I am Wang yao known as China aru "

"Kon'nichiwa I am Japan you know me as Honda Kiku or as american say it Kiku Honda "

"I ' am Russia or Ivan Bradgisky ,now you can become one with Russia da?"

" Ja I am Germany or Ludvig Beilschmidt"

"Ve~I 'm Italy the northern part , Feliciano Vargas but you can still call me Feil "

Claire for a moment almost laughed assuming this was a joke , now there were addressing them self as countries

"What so funny?" the German man asked in a serious tone.

" What are you countries ? " Claire asked sarcastically.

" We are .You see we are countries, Well personification of nations" England spoke again.

She stop for a moment in shock the look on their face were serious. Claire wanted to scream she couldn't, her body still frozen unable to move for her the world just turned upside down. Countries aren't people , that just not possible , it was just land with names .

" You are the Keeper ,Like you grandfather before you and his father" Ivan spoke , cleaning his voice " A faithful servant to us countries da " He smiled with a strange aurora appearing around him ,Ivan continued .

"He was a good man too... weak but good , it too bad their lock him up ... I wonder what they will do to you"

"Stop Russia your scaring her and me aru" .

Claire was in shock , and yes very scared ,servant or slave it didn't sound good she grazed at the Chinese man only for their french man to answer "Oui china right stop"

Claire move a step back she bumped into Italy ,_ No ... Did this mean grandpa wasn't crazy? Why her ? .._Claire in shock this was too much to handled._._

THUD

" Ve~ Bella ... I ... Germany what do I do ! ,wah! I am so sorry bella "Italy caught Claire in his arms , but he unsure how much longer he can hold her she wasn't exactly light." Italy calm down ja" the German tried to comforted him.

" Italy She just fainted aru"

" She rather funny da"

" Dudes... stand back I the hero got this" American said placing a half eaten burger on the unconscious girl forehead .

" How came she not waking up ?"

" America you imbecile , that fast food" France yelled moving toward the girl

"Just like in a fairy tale , Maybe one of us should kiss her honhon"

" Don't even think about it frog, we should move her somewhere more comfortable "the English nation mutter while he smack France on the head .

" England-san right maybe we should get her into bed or something " the small Asian nation said . Meanwhile the nation argued in the next room Marie called the cop

" Hello I would like to report a break-in ,their got my sister ," Marie held the phone close.

" Where in the living room ... I think their knock her out, she is unconscious ! Please hurry ... Yes I will hold " _Oh no big sis is in trouble_ Poor little Marie watch from a small crack of the door . Marie took a deep breath she had to be strong for fritz . She gave her address to cop , still on the phone lined . Fritz yawn half sleep he crawled on the floor tripping over a metal baseball he wave it in the air , Marie smiled

"Yep that my address , oh goody my little brother found a baseball bat " she hang up .

" Don't worry Claire I am coming " She slipped on her captain america jacket and grab fritz hand , yanking him toward the door while the small boy gave a yawned . fritz wait in the room for his sister as he drifted back to sleep .

"Aww Man this was not suppose to happen like this !"America said

"Hey ! Leave her alone!" A small voice said , America turn around to see two small children , one in Captain America jacket with a hoody covering its face. holding a baseball bat .

"It a Captain America impostor wah !"Marie charge at America with the bat and stared hitting him with tear down her cheeks ,Russia stared laughing as America grab a pillow from the floor and use it to defending himself .Italy fainted as well and England pulled Marie away from America

"Calm down love, there no need to get violence"

"Was zur Hölle! ? She have children ?!"

"Aw England why did you stop them ? it was just getting good , I like this one better da!" He patted Marie who just growled at him . The room become silent " Help !" Marie screamed .

"Open up ... This is the police!" Marie had a smug smile .

"Oh Crap!" America cried, as the police busted down the door .

**_To Be Continued _**

**I love Marie she so fun to write and fritz is so cute, Oh no the nations are going to jail yeah I am somewhat recycling scene from my old story **


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome Helleeeh here who saw Hetalia dubbed so beautiful I own nothing please enjoy **

**Thank to everyone who review and read you guy are the best **

**"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."  
― Lemony Snicket**

Chapter** 3: Street light and jail cells **

** Somewhere in a jail cell at 5 am in the morning **

" You Have to let me out man, I can't be in jail man, I am the hero " America shouted from the jail cell ,banging on the bars to the guard.

" Heroes are not suppose be in jail man".

The officer stared at him for a brief moment laughed , and then gentle threw him the finger " Hey man ! that was cruel"

" Amei-I mean Alfred it no use... just stop" the England said .

"Ayia I can't believe we're in here"

"Don't we at least get one phone call or something" the German shouted to the police officer who just shrugged.

" I just want to get out of here, it so gloomy" France said as a big tall with many colorful tattoos came up behind him " Do you want see my tattoos it rather colorful "

" Uh no merci " the Frenchmen move toward England almost hugging in fright the two nation huddle together ,thought no one was standing next Russia .

"I hope we're not in here too long" Kiku said looking at some of the other cell mates, many whom blew kisses to the japan man.

" Our thugged-out asses gots some white folk and chinks all up in here ya'll " A boy from the side of the cell said , followed by another guy saying " Anytime you peep a white playa up in jail you know he did somethang bad ,I know be spittin some lyrics tha truth ya'll fools "

Italy look over and move toward was he thought was a women . The so called girl hid her face , she was wear a silk dress, a fox scarf and some red high heels.

"Ve~ are you ok Signora(miss) ?" Italy asked the woman as she turned his/her .Italy stared at a old man , whose face was cover in makeup with look very similar to a clown face , very heavy blush , bight red lip and fake eyelashes that were falling off cover in wrinkles with a long blonde wig .

" Did you want something sugar?" the Man/lady said in a please voice continued , as he wink grabbing the Italian chin "My what a cute face you got !"

" Ve` N-No Germ-many Germany! Germany !Germany !" the Italian run hiding behind the German who just yelled "Dummkopf I told you to stay with me and not to be wandering around ...oh never mind just stay here alright".

"Ok You,you , you , you all , expect you in the hat , follow me" Pointing at the nations, the officer open the gates of cell placing handcuff on each nation, leading down the hall into a room with a long mirror with a camera "Stand here for a moment please ".

After a while of getting they photos taken they where let go .

" Thank you You are all free to go!" releasing them at once from the police station .

"Freedom at last" America ran out of the police station with grin on his heroic face.

"I'm so glad to be out of their ,I don't know How I survived ...so long being stuff in a stuffy cell" France answer running his fingers thought his hair.

"Okay now time to rethink our plan "England said much to every one dismay , China who just groan "Ayia England don't you think we should head back to our hotel first "

"Umm I agreed with China... Iggy bro we're all tried "

"Ja I agreed that wasn't the best method last time , right japan ? "Germany asked and turn to Italy " right Italy ?"Germany notice Italy rather slow walk it was unlike his cheery self .

"Your awfully quite!"

" Italy-kun What wrong ? Is something bugging you ? You seem rather sad ?"

" Japan is right ...Spit it out Italy What wrong?" The two men looked at the Italy.

"It .. I don't think she like us , she so scary ,l Ve~ She scares me Germany " Italy said looking sad ,Germany spoke unsure what to say for he had been thinking something similar " I don't know Italy.. What to say ?"Italy slowly started to ran away until Germany grab him by his of his light pink shirt.

"ITALIA ! you come back here!" Germany shouted dragging the young man back .

"I surrender please, let me go" Italy Cried " Ve~"

"Look Italy ... She not a kid anymore she a women now , you understand, you can't think she the same kid she was ,she change a lot " Ludwig said under-sure how he can continued.

"Italy-kun don't take it too personally, she probably doesn't mean to scare you, it been a lot to take in for her "

"What the bloody hell! Italy comes back here!" England yelled at the nation who ran away from the Brit.

"Italy when I get my hands on you "Germany was quickly stop by France who nodded .

"Big brother knows what happening , leave him Germany "France places a hand on Germany shoulder and let out a sighed before speaking again , he ran his figures through his blonde hair "Oui ..Something similar happen to America before the revolution wars"

"Oh yes I remember now " England mutter.

"Remember what ?!" America looked confused

"Davie ?!" England could tell he hit a sore spot , America rubbed the back of his neck as England continued "America once had a human friends name Davie ...I think... the boy grew up right before his eyes . America never realized this until his friends had pass away and had grandchildren"

"Hai I see , hence why Italy-kun is scared, We as nations tend to forget the flow of time "

"Yes all of us had humans friends , whom was special to us aru !"

"Da I am feeling a little sad right now ?"

**Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia **

_The old man glance at the large book on his lap, he quickly turned the pages and smiled remembering happier time , while the six year old smiled at her grandfather as she propped herself next to him ._

_"Grandpa what are you doing?"_

_"Oh my darling, I was just looking at this book"He patted he head , the girl moved closer to him "Can I see?"_

_"Of course "He smiled grew even widen " Come and took a look!" She glances as the pages looking at the photos in front of her , they where filled with Erick friends and Erick himself . Erick turned one page more, pointed to a photo of her grandpa with a man with blonde her , dark violent eyes and a curl on the side ; Standing next to several other young men in military outfits._

_"This was me , when I was about nineteenth or maybe twentieth... I don't remember it was so long ago but still ..."he pointed to the photograph , Erick let a loud cough." I used to work all around the world, you see" he coughed and continued to speak ._

_"I met many people like this fellow right here ... you know who he is ? He Norway, Standing right next to the king of the north"_  
_"Grandpa isn't Norway a country?" Claire asked looking up at the old man"He can't be a person right?"_  
_" Yes at first glance Norway is just a piece of land but it something more than that " The old man smiled "Looks can be deceiving" _

Claire woke up ,she flicker her eyes to adjusted to the light , _Bright light , large white Bright Light, _She look down to see a white blanket over her with little fritz clinging to her side .

She was in a hospital room , _Why am I in a hospital room ?_ the girl sat up trying not to wake up her little brother . Marie smiled her sister was awake .

" Claire ,your awake you miss everything!" Marie jump on the hospital bed , waking up fritz in the process. Fritz grab an extra pillow covering Marie mouth .

"NNMbbbnmdsnm" Marie mutters as fritz the press the pillow against her mouth , Fritz frown _with a look that said please be quiet_.

"Fritz stop that ... please" Claire said in a firm voice the boy immediately set the pillow down " Thank you"

" What happen ? Why are we in a hospital?" Claire want to known it was strange waking up in a strange place with out any pier warning .

" Well after those bad guy got you hostage" Marie smiled widely " I called the cops and in a matter of second they came and busted down the door"

"Then they came with the swat team and arrest everyone and took them to jail" Marie jump on the bed her voice grew louder , much to fritz dismay all the poor boy want to do was sleep.

" Y-You saw them?"

" I saw them" Marie continued " Oh yeah then they called the ambulance and took you in it , it was so cool"

"Look they even gave me and fritz these golden stars for being so brave isn't cool" Marie proudly pull out her shining new star, showing it to Claire . Then she pin it on her back on her sweater. Fritz bang his head against the pillow in hope that Marie would soon be quiet so he could go back to sleep.

_' Dam I was hoping this was a dream but Marie saw them too_'

" Hey Marie, I am going to sleep for five minutes and pretend this didn't happen ,Okay " Claire closed her brown eyes .

" Sure thing Sis" Marie answer , fritz frown now the poor child was unable to return to his sleep.

**Hetalia ! Hetaila! Hetalia !**

The summer night air was hot ,and the bright lights that shinned as the sun was setting seem as one can escape .The small party of three walked up the stairs of the apartment complex .Not to far from a distance alley a man with pale blond hair watched, He asked himself _Why ? Did they come here of all places?_

Of course tonight he was just a watcher tonight , even if he wanted to engaged them he couldn't .Like the shadow of the night he vanish into the darkness , unsure what he can really can report , he will think of something. It been two days since the so called country appear in her apartment and vanish . The family of three sat in front of the television , Marie eyes seem to be glue to the screen , while fritz sat next to Claire. Halfway thought the movie , the sound of knocking echoed though out the apartment .

"I'll get it" the eight year old said happily, running toward the door opening a small cracked revealing three men . Marie growl as she quickly slam the door "Claire it those weirdo's from the other night "

"Claire !Claire !" Marie waved her hand in front of her sister face , As if her life flash before her eyes she glanced at the door . The knocking continued, while a muffled voice added in " Hey Mars , fritz Why do you guys go and play in your room"

"Why?"

"Don't ask ...can you do that at least for me?" She pleaded with her sister who crossed her arms and nodded in defeat , dragging fritz with her . The eldest sibling reluctantly open the door revealing three figure whom she immediately recognized Francis,Arthur and Wang Yao .

"Hello may we come in?" She nodded her head, with two steps she lead them to the crouch and pulled out a chair for herself .

"Look we'we sorry about the other night.. I hope we didn't frighten you or the children aru"

"Oui Mon Cherie ~ Your quite grown up , it seem like yesterday you where only a little girl?" The Frenchman quickly grab her hands ,and smiled , Claire pulled her arms causing France to loose his grip.

_Fuck my life , this is Madness _With a deep breath She spoke "Okay Who or What are you really ? , Aliens,Espers or time travelers ".

"Are you all right love ?" the English man spoke .

" Am I all right? I think not , I find out my grandfather is dead ,and left me with some magical necklace that people who are really countries pops out from ... Does that sound all right too you?"

" Well when you put it that way it does sound , a bit crazy" France answer .

" You think ... I'm just suppose to believe you just like that huh? " Claire cross her arms in frustration ,She hissed at the men who looked surprise by her harsh tone. "Look you broke in to my apartment , scared my little brother and sister . ... you never called or at least explain something after that ...nothing and now you want to talk"

"Their your brother and sister ?" mutter China

"Alright you have a right to be upset but calm down"he let out s small sighed looking at the fear in her eyes."Now Where was-" Claire shouted toward the bushy eyed man .

"So basically,,,,,, I suppose to do what now? Just calm down!" the anger in her voice rose " Also how is that possible all three of you looked the same ... the same for fourteen year ..it like you never aged "  
"Look If you could be a bit more cooperative, and let me explain then we might get somewhere " England said to Claire who just scowl and had her arm cross over her chest .

"Fine then explains!"She rolled her eyes at the island nation "You're the keeper …" He heisted before speaking again.

"Fine I am the keeper " She made air quotation with her hands "Yes I think we established that already,can we please just get on with the rest of ours lives and pretend this never happen " she mumbled .

"I think ... what England is trying to say. Your life now is connected to ours "France looked at the girl with a solemn look in his eyes he continued "For many generation Moi Cherie your family have been serving the nation of the worlds, but not of free their will"

Claire browns eyes widen "As your family blood line grows thin so do ours existent, it your life force what keeps us from fading into nothingness"

"In other term you are what keeping us alive , without you ,we will be dead" England continued .

"Ayia In better term your the next guardian of the earth powers or what left of it anyway ..." China said looking annoyed "With that being in some way you are no long a normal human , you can't go back to your old life aru"

"Don't fret mon amour it can be taken off but only by a family member " France said "But then that person would have to be the new keeper, the global cling to the life of the person it with

"The global pendent is what bound you to this duty and unless you die... it will and can never come off " Claire pulled and yanked the chain around her neck .  
"You know how many people would jump for an opportunities like this aru" China snapped at the girl display of removing the necklace" Ayia Show some respect to your elders, it in your blood to be surround by nations "

" Respect! What respect? " She hissed " I have my own life to live and it doesn't include being this keeper thing " .

" Whether you like it or not you have a duty to the world now " the Brit said " and If I refused to be this keeper , then what?"She hissed towards the nations _Then they have to leave me alone right? If I quit this thing…..right_? Claire thought

"Look their no getting out of this .. that not even an options" England said "You are the Keeper now , Whether you like it or not missy"

"Please... you can't use that tone with me anymore Arthur or England whatever .. We practically the same age now" England stood up "Look despite how I look I am much older then you So I demand respect , I promised your grandfather I would look after you after he died and protected you "

"Because you where doing such a good job for the last fourteen years " She stood up , her voice rose so did England's "It our sole duty to protect you and your sibling now "

" Hmm if I recalled grandpa was in a mental institute for delusion people... is that how you protected him" Claire was on the verge of tears she shouted to the English man .

"How did you know that?" France asked

"It came with the necklace " She growl toward the nations the water swollen up in her eyes .

"Claire?" Claire turn her head to see Marie standing behind her .

"Is everything all right ? I heard a lot of yelling " Marie move a step back wear her captain america hoodie , her eyebrows furrow to the nations .

"I think we will be leaving " France said he pulled china up and dragged England who looked confused about France decision .Outside the door the Nations talked among themselves .

"That went well " France said

"What the hell France ? She so ... Bloody hell ! She just like her mother stubborn "

"But she is right to be angry , showing out of the blue and placing all this pressure on her must be hard on mon amour "he place his hand on his chin "I wonder where is her mother ?"

"Ayia What do we do now ? She in danger you know ...without a protector "

"Lets go back to the hotel I can use a cup of tea about now" England hung his head in defeat as the trio walk away.

It was late at night Marie opens her hazel, turning her head. All throughout the night a soft whimper coming from the next room; she slowly crept, waking up fritz from his sleep. The small child tilt his head before burying himself under the covers of blankets closing his blue eyes once more.

_There were two night like this up until now Marie_ stood at the door looking at her elder sister crying softly on the couch in the next room.

_I remember at Mom funeral, all I could do was cry ;but Claire didn't cry at all, she held me closer and stroke my hair. Until I was finally fell asleep in her arms that night when I woke up again I heard her crying , softy almost like a whisper like tonight . _Marie shook her head and place her hands over her ears _I hate seeing her like this ..._

_I always thought it was strange that she was acting like an adult thought she was still a kid. When I was six I think that really the first time I realized that Claire was becoming a grow up ._

**_"Claire ! What's going on!" Marie said walking onto the small kitchenette of their apartment looking up at her older sister, who simply smiled. While cooking on the broken white stove ._**

**_"Didn't I tell you ...I'm going to start working at the café down the street next week " she turn the spoon around in the large pan before giving Marie her full attention ._**

**_"Why?... you said you wanted to be a nurse or something " Marie waved her arms in the air protest at her older sister decision "that you were going to study really really hard and go to college"._**

**_"Oh Mars, even with my grades I can't get in to college and think of all the money we're going to make" Claire and gave a smile and wink to Marie .While the six year old just stood there looking mad, the older sibling then sighted _****_" Look ...we don't have enough money for all three of us to go to school"._**

**_"I don't want to go to school and you do" Claire just laughed at her sister placing her hands on her hips "Mars you don't know yet; who knows you might change your mind in a year or so "_**

**_"Then I won't even go to school again! I hate home work! " Marie pout she throw her hands to her side while Claire just stood laughed . A moment later Claire hugged her little sister "Claire you're squishing me" Marie squirm from her sister grasp._**

**_"I love you Marie" Claire held her sister close stroking her hair ._**

Marie was bought back to the present

_I don't really understand this, but I think it my fault that she becoming more of adult , she never does anything for herself ._

_I don't like those guy , who made her cry _

"Mars, what are you doing up this late!" the sound her sister voice startled Marie who jump back, causing Claire to laugh.

"Mars I love you so much!" Just like before Claire hugged her sister closely.

**~hetalia Hetalia Hetalia-~**

The sun was shining brightly as a haze filled the busy street , making the view seem a bit blurry .Italy walked in the crowd , lost yet again .He smiled and gave out a merry tune . He was a bit hungry , tried and he had not seen to many pretty girls today his spirit was a bit down .However he still made his way down into the busy sidewalk, he easily fit in with the crowd with all the people coming and going . Soon it become late afternoon the sun was setting and street was staring to illuminated with lights.A small brown cat appeared and meow at the Italian , being a cat lover Italy then stared playing with the kitten, petting it and rubbing it fur. Italy smile as his arms aim to pick up the kitten , as something in the far off distance glimmer it ran , so did Italy.

Meanwhile not too far away Claire walked away from her last job application , She was exhausted all she wanted to do now was to go home, take a shower and sleep . She waited by the bus stop for moment to make a quick phone call .They were still on her mind she could not stop thinking about them or the other day with Arthur, Francis and Wang Yao . She remember them fondly when she was little at her grandfather house having strange meeting .Yet they where back in her life , and now everything was complicated .She remember the yelling that day, the day her mother took her away from her grandfather but they where there too. Claire wish she could go back to those days ... but she couldn't now she was no longer that little girl , she had her family to look after ._  
_

Claire felt something soft rub her boot bring her back to reality , she look down at the small brown kitten .Claire smile as she began to pet it head ,the small kitten let out a loud purr .

"Well aren't you cute " She said as the cat meow again wagging it tail ,with a strange look in its eyes it ran off into a nearby alley. She felt something hit her with a great amount of force into the cement ground . Italy fell as clumsy as he was , he fell on a person in the middle of the street,Of course he didn't mean to it just happen .

"Ve~I am So Sorr-" His face turn pale as he glaze into her brown eyes "Ve"he slowly backed away as if he had been a mouse corner by a large cat . Claire was in shock in the daytime she could see , he had not age since those many years ago ,as if he was a living painting that have not been scarred by the hands of time .Claire got up from the ground and extend her hand out to help the Italian off the ground ; She stared into his face and couldn't help feeling a strange ball of pain in the back of her throat.

"Grazie~" Italy mumble as he stumble to stand "Ve~ !" he gave her a bone crushing hug .

"Don't .. Stop it... Get away! " Claire struggled in his grasp, although he didn't look that strong Claire thought ; as she tried to push him away from her . Claire was a bit upset this Italy or Feli just can't come back and waltz into her life.

Italy frown as he become aware of Claire pushing and protest "Ve~ you use to like my hugs when you were little but your not really a bambaina any more " the Italian let out a small whimper. Italy had a kicked puppy face , that didn't make Claire feel any better about the situation .

"It wasn't that long, It was only a few years right ?" He rubbed the back of his head trying to puzzle his thought" One or two year, maybe three years tops "

"Ve I don't understand you were only a little girl a year back ...now you .. grown up a lot" He started to mutter Italian and English.

"What do mean three years? It been way longer then that ..." He open his golden color eyes for a brief second in disbelief , looking at the young woman. " It been almost fourteen years …".

"Vee~" he had a panicked look with his eyes now closed "what ?!...No... It wasn't that long ...was it….. it can't be , no it couldn't"

"Look ...I grew up...Just leave me alone already .. leave ..." Her voice become a bit harsher from expression fear one of sorrow expression appear on his truth nation and humans lived almost in different time . What can be years to a human can be days or weeks to a nation .Tears rolled down Italy cheeks as he mutter "Mi dispiace, I-I'm s-sorry... that ...I w-wasn't t-there for you like I-I promised .. bambina please don't hate me dispiace , Don't hate me "

She looked at him , un-clenching her fist ,shocked by his expression .In the blink of an eye all her angry seem to have vanish the word hate lingered in her mind for a moment . No Claire didn't hate him , she was mad .. upset maybe on the verge of a major breakdown but she didn't hate him . She knew she could never hate him (or any of them ) they were friends once ... despite of his true identity.

She gaze at the man who was drowning in tears _I am really horrible person for making him cry. _

"Erm.. I'm sorry I overreacted .. .. I'm sorry I yelled at you " Claire said looking down at the ground , she could bring herself to look at his face "I -I'am sorry ..I'm so sorry "Her apologize didn't stop the tears ,Claire wrapped her arms around the Italian holding into a hug.

" I am sorry ...I don't hate you ..Feli. "

"Ve~ You called me Feli " His normal happy self return Claire lets go of him . Her arms move down to her side as she began to twirl a strains of hair around her pointer finger for a moment .

" I was worried you didn't like me anymore " Italy gently patted the top of her head giving Claire a nostalgic feel , causing her cheek to turn a light pink but barely noticeable.

" Your 're exactly the same , How is that even possible ? You should at least be in your forties? " her hand wander toward his face. She gave his cheek a poke making them turns a light pink; it was rather surreal for Claire not a strand of white hair or any signs of ageing . The same could not be said for Claire she was no longer a little girl who play dress up and had tea parties but a young woman just trying to survival in the world .

"Veve~...I don't age ...I..am .mm Itali-mm" Over the years many nations learned not to tell existed of themselves to humans but they where expectation like France and Nikoniko but Italy had never done so .

"So are you really a country?" she asked , Italy nodded his head . He was a bit scared not too many people like the idea of have a human embodiment of a country .

"Ve~Si I 'm Italia Veneziano ...Well the northern part , My Big brother Romano is the southern part" Claire sighed,she believed him even if it sound crazy she knew he was telling her the truth . _  
_

"I think you told me something like that when I was little but I didn't understand what you meant" Her brown eyes moved toward the street filled with the incoming cars .

"Your all grown up now~"Italy tilt his head for a moment , causing his strange curl to bounce back and forth .He glanced at the girl who was finally making eye contact "Ve~ Bambina your almost as tall as me " Italy frown for a moment not only Claire was all grown up she almost his height.

"I feel as if I am growing shorter" He whined making a bit of a scene. Claire pulled him away from the crowd of people beginning to watch. She couldn't help but to laughed for a moment She did his best to cheer him up "Don't worry Feli I am not going to grown anymore I promised " she caught his attention "Girls stop growing at seventeen and I am Twenty two .. so I am not going to get any taller"

Italy let out another cry "Ve~ your older then me too ! Bambina " Claire slapped herself she just made it worst.

"Feli,How old are you?"

"Hehe ,I kind of lost count , maybe close to a thousand or at least nine hundred ..I am not really sure" His face looked a bit flushed , it was a rude question but still... She was curious, she didn't not want to pry into a sensitive topic but since he mentioned it "But my Human age is twenty "

So physical she was older then him "It okay... we can still be friends huh?"

"Si~ Of course ... now your're keeper ..We can have even more fun and eat pasta too " he smiled causing her to laughed nervously just for the moment .

"Yeah..." _So there no getting out of this is their ... resistance is futile .._She begun to twirl a stand of hair once more , sadly accepting her fate as this so keeper of the weird global .

"Ve~ What wrong ? Did you get bugs in your pasta or something?"

"Is that all you ever think about is Pasta?" She laughed .

"No I think about other things too .. beside pasta like pretty girls but pasta is one of favorite.. it just so good "

"Whatever you say Pastaboy ?"

"Ve~ Even though your a lot older now your really nice and sweet ... at first I thought you were kinda scary "

"Also your really pretty too ..."His face turned red , also Claire didn't seem to notice .

"Thank you and your not bad yourself " Claire looked down phone , on the small screen ten missed called under the time of 8:15 .

"Oh Shoot I got to go"

"Ve~ Wait ... You should not be walking home alone in the dark I will go with you" he grab her hand tightly afiard she might disappear again.

"It okay ..I am sure you have other places to be.. but thank you anyways"

"Ve~ What happen if you get scared ?" His voice trembled , Claire respond "Feli I haven't been scared of the dark since I was eight"

"Wait are you afraid? " the Italian hung his head in defeat Officially losing his former Big Brother status to Claire. As a child Claire view Italy as her adopted older brother now it seem as their roles were reserved .

"How about I walk you home ?"

"Ve~okay.."

"Ve you so brave now Bambina Ve ~ you kinda act like a older sister " She smiled he grab her hands a bit tighter "Well that because I am an older sister now.. "

"Ve Really" She pulled him along the street

"Yeah I have a little brother and sister Marie and Fritz .. You want to see a picture of them " She pulled out her phone , showing the Italian her sibling .

"Their cute!" He smiled at the picture of a cute girl with curly light brown hair in a princess dress and boy dress as a pumpkin "Ve~ I wish I had an older sister "

" If you want You can call me Big sister" She teased him

"What?" He asked looking confused "I am only kidding " she laughed . After dropping off Italy at his hotel Claire mange to arrive home at Ten o clock , she open her apartment to see Marie and Fritz waiting on the couch for her While Miss Scully place some food on the table .

"Hello dear I made some dinner for you ... looking for a job so late in the night God bless your soul"

"Thank you Missy Scully you didn't have too" The older woman smiley kindly " It okay dear like always the Children are wonderful..I must return home now"

Closing the door behind her Marie glanced at her sister "Where were you?"

"I am sorry Mars and Fritz but I run into an old friend" fritz run and hugged his sister Maire sighed at tear rolled down her eyes "Claire I missed you..please don't stay out to late I was scary .. you wasn't coming back"

"Mars Sweetie you know I always come back " her sister cried Claire hugged , stroking her hair "It okay I'm here now".

**_To be contiune _**

**Hey Awesome Hellee Here So I hope you enjoy this chapter ...**

**I love writing any ways please tell me what you think ...Review Please ...**

**Claire is the Main protagonist Followed by Marie and fritz . When I first stared this story I wanted Claire to be more like a person who was tought kinda like toph for avatar but as the character grew she become more like a Big sister character .I guess kinda like windry and a Yoko mix now . Although originally she was going to be really short like tiga from tordora and mean .**

**Mars or Marie Is Claire Foil ..Marie is the loving yet annoyed younger sister . Her character was inspire by Molly from sailor moon and believe or not Chiyo from the devil is a part timer . She is very naive and believe in super heroes Captian America being her favorite .Later in the story she will have a bigger role . Marie was the first character I came up with .**

**Fritz is the youngest of the sibling. I was inspire by the assistant in humanity has declined a character who rarely speaks and by simon from gurran laggan . Like Marie he will have a bigger role as the story move on and have a close relationship with Prussia .**

**and yes there will be a bad guy who he is I cannot says **


	4. Chapter 4

**DUHH! Another Chapter Enjoy I own nothing but my OCs I don;t own Hetalia either **

**"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."  
― J.K. Rowling,**

**Chapter 4: May the odd be in your favor **

Germany ran... He ran as fast as he could after the the American Counterpart blocking his escape into a corner straight into Japan , America, France and Russia trap ._Why were they here ?_ He thought as he continued on his mission . Germany , Italy and China .. well mainly China and Germany and Italy was slowly running along ran after the man who was smug in his deed .The dark tanned man least out a laugh, he looked at the Russian "This is just great !"

"Attack My criticize ...not cool man Bullying ain't PC anymore"America stared at his 2p counter part who just smiled "Ah the self pro claim hero ..Why do you care ? No one believe in you .. Their is no more America dream ? Everyone think you a joke and they're right ? "

"Just what the Hell do you want doppelganger?The German growl .

"Nothing and Everything? but for now your attention"

"I got The Samurai, the Nazi, The Commie bastard , the Emperor,the Hero , and the Lover " He looked around the group for a moment "But where are the Wizard and the Coward ?"

Italy ran but he was lost .. He lost Germany and he truly didn't want to be by himself . He ran into alley wall in the shadow of two large building , calling out for his friends . As if a miracle he saw somebody waving to him ,He ran to a dark figure hiding in the shadow "Ve~I thought I lost you gu-" .

The Copied laughed "My my, Look What we got here ?" Italy open his eyes to look at his 2p's magenta eyes in fear his voice trembles"Germany Help!"

"Oh Little ..Little Italia Germany not here to save you .." He moved closer to the Italian boys who yelp "D-Don't come any closer or "

"Or What ! What are you going to do ?throw pasta at me " he laughed as he pinned Italy back against the wall of the building alley "We all know who the weakest country is !"

Meanwhile England ran toward the apartment building he had to get there before they do , else the world will be at stake . He rushed throw the entrance up the straight .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia...Hetalia...Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_(Seventeen years earlier )_

_"Grandpa" The small girl cried out ._

_"Grandpa are you here !" a small child called out as peek in the cabinet . Claire had been with her grandfather moment ago but now he seem to have vanish completely._

_She huffed and continued her search for her grandfather thought out the large house till she looked everywhere but the her grandfather officer the five year old walk to the wandering into the woods behind the large blue house._

_Claire gazed with wonder as the sunlight passing thought leafs of the trees. She walked and walked till she realized that nothing seem familiar the poor child was lost .__Scared , and alone she cried out calling out for her grandfather . Tears formed from the corners of her eyes , she began to run in search of a way out .No longer distracted by the tree or the surrounded area she ran with all her might , getting her shoes caught in a brush she tripped cutting her arm with a piece of bark that was lodge in the ground._

_Lost ,hurt , and cover in dirt the girl cried wanting to find her grandfather ; a loud growl came from the bush next to her. The small child let out a small whimper sound as she scurried behind the tree only to trip on a on an old tree root leaving a scrape on her knee . Claire slowly got up , curl into a ball and cried ,leaning next to a tree hoping somebody would save her ._

_"Ve~ venire qui gattino *****"_

_"Italia kommen zurück*****"_

_Claire looked up and saw three guys in strange clothes "Umm Mr. Germany ?"_

_"Ja .. What is it Japan?" the Asian man said to the German who held a stick in his hand , the Japaneses man pointed to the small girl leaning against the tree ._

_"Vee! It's a bamabia "_

_"Come on ,we got training to do "_

_"But we can't leave her alone Germany-san"_

_"Japan you know were in the middle of training ... Oh nevermind"reading the expression on japan face Germany sighed._

_"Well fine...umm let me give it a try" Germany said as he pushed back his slick hair.__Claire was even more scared ,she cried even more as the tall blonde with dark blue eyes approached her .__Germany lean forward toward the child raise an arm out to her as if she was a dog , he made a series of clicking sounds before saying "Hallo" He tried giving his best smile only for the child to scream ._

_"Uwawaw ! That's scary! What's Wrong Germany!?" Italy yelled causing the German to drop his stick only for the girl to grab it ._

_"Nien get that back to me ! Give me back my mien sticky friend"_

_"I think you scared her Germany-san" japan said as he move near to the girl who then stared waving the stick in the air , causing the man to step back._

_"Ve~ She hurt "_

_"Well ... How are we suppose to help her, if she won't let any of us come near " The Germany huffed as he stared to get rather irritated ._

_"Patience Germany-san"_

_"Italy you try !"_

_"Uh me !"_

_"yes !you !" the German said pushing the Italian forward, falling next to the child who seem frighten about everything ._

_"Ve~ Germany what do I do ?!" he whined as he stared at the child who seem more afraid then he was , she sniff holding the stick close to her ._

_"Ve~ ..."Italy smile and began to pat the girl brown hair who stared to whimper " Ve ~ Don't cry " ._

_He smiled as he noticed the girl arms .He pulled out a small white napkin from his pocket __"Ve~ your hurt " . __"Don't cry bamabia , It a white flags see" Italy said as he waving it in front of the girl , who then stared to laughing .__Gently grabbing her arm and wrapping the white material around it ,making it into a band aid around her arms__.The child thrash at first attempting to run ,she slowly calmed down "There your all better now , Ve~ such a good little girl " Italy patted the top of her head making her face turn red ._

_"A white flags always come in handy " Italy smiled as he continued to pet the little girl hair ._

_"Don't be afraid these are my friends Si, this ja-" the Japanese man spoke i "Hai, I am Honda Kiku but you can call me Kiku little one and the gentleman over here is Ludwig "_

_"silly me , I forgot to tell you my name is Ita-Feliciano "_

_"NeNe~ can we keep her Germany? she's cute " the Italian said tugging on the Germany arms._

_"Nein! Dummkopf she probably have a family somewhere "Germany said giving a rather scary smile the small girl body tenses up automatically , she shivered looking into his Icy blue eyes .__" Save me ! save me! " she screamed , clinging to Italy ._

_"Ve~ bambina don't cry , there there " he scoop her up in his arm and carried her "It just Germany and japan see"_

_"Your so cute, Ve~ I always wanted a younger sibling , I know I could be your big brother , I am not strong but I can teach you to make pasta , sing and paint too " the small girl giggle as Italy spin her around._

_"I know you get carried away by emotional but don't you think it irresponsible to make such an empty promised " Germany said crossing his arms , it bad enough he had to take care of Italy and now this child ._

_"Don't you listen to that mean old Germany , come home with me and I will look after you" Italy smiled setting the small child down._

_"I think Germany-san is right Italy, we should take her back to Erick house , I am sure he can help us" japan tilt his head looking at the small child hiding behind the Italian ._

_"Ja come with us, we will get you home alright?" the Germany said as she followed them out of the woods. It seem like an endless walk , She hid behind the Italian . She stared to cry once more._

_"Veh~What wrong don't cry?" Her crying only got louder "I want my grandpa !" The Italian did his best to calm her but it was no use ._

_"What do I do Germany?~"he looked at Germany who just sighed "Well Italy you better think of something .. ?" the little girl ran behind the tree ._

_"Whats wrong ?" _

_"Mommy said if I-I am s-scared to sing a song and I don;t re-remember any " Italy rubbed the back of his head , it was harder then he thought to be a big brother "I know a song and I can teach it to you" she nodded her head He continued halfway thought the song"The zipped of our dreams are fully opened!~Hetalia" She stop crying and giggle at the Italian ,For the first time in a long time she felt safe._

"mn" Claire groan as her younger brother shook her from her dream no memories , opening her eyes fritz grab her hands yanking it . Fritz pulled trying to get his sister up out of her sleep . "What is it Fritz?" she yawned.

The boy nodded his head , running to the door . Somebody was knocking as if they life depend on it . Claire took a moment and stared at the clock on the wall that read two O clock in the morning. She open the door two take a peek "Bloody hell open the door right now !"

She rolled her eyes it Arthur , then she blinked her eyes with a little thought it two O clock in the morning What would Arthur want this early in the morning .She open the door as the Brit ran in "Finally ,,,,You all need to leave"

"What ?" Claire as her face turn red from being in her jammies. England rolled his eyes and yelled "Look your're are in danger all three of you "

Marie woke up to the shout voice of England ,She ran and stared throwing her fist at the Brit "Run Claire I will hold him .. You go get help"

"Mars stop that! " She pulled the child away from the Englishman "I am bit confuses . I might need some coffee When I am a little more awake but What do you mean we in danger ?"

"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain-" A loud crash echoed thought out the building , causing England to slam the door the shut .He ran and started move the furniture against the door "What are you doing? help me !" He tried to pull the table as Claire got on the other side and pulled it blocking the door .

"Claire why are we blocking the door?" Marie asked as she trembled as the crashing sounded become louder and closer toward the two-room apartment .

"Artie What do we do?!" Claire asked "I told you to never call me that ...Its Arthur " He scream

"Is that what we should be fighting about ? When they clearly something more imported going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest "Claire?" Marie huddle next to fritz Claire kneed before the children "Run and pack whatever you can to your school bag Mars ?" Fritz eyes water .

"Hey Guys I know your scared but I promised I will let nothing bad or scary happen to you !" She hugged her sibling for a moment before they ran off into the bedroom. The sound stop and a strange voice could be heard outside the door "Open up poppet I know your in there !"

Marie panic and ran toward her older sister "Cl-" Marie mouth was cover as the Claire dragged her to the bed room along with England "Blast They'er here "

"Who that?" Claire voice quiver , as Fritz ran and hid behind his older sister "They called them selves second players or 2ps but they more like neurotic clones .. " Answer England .

" Bad guys "Marie asked as she slipped on her Captain America jacket and hung her backpack over her shoulder "Okay.. now how do I to get you three out of here ?"

"Fire escape " Claire open the window letting the summer breeze sweep the room , a boom coming from the next room and a voice"Come out Come out wherever you are~"

"Mars and fritz first " Marie hop out the window ledge , not looking down she grabbed her brother hand and helped him over the ledge, Claire was about follow before England pulled to aside and whisper in her ear " Meet me at the bridge by 11th and Meet me their in three hours"

"Wait... Aren't you coming with us" He shook his head no "I am a gentleman it my duty to protect a lady and her children "

"But What if you get hurt ! or something ...you can't be crazy enough to fight that thing on your own" He give a silent laughed She remind him of Erick . Erick always lecture about not doing everything alone to relies on others.

"I will be fine .. nice to worry about ..You know I use to be a pirate in my younger days " Claire nodded unable to convinced him to coming along before followed her sibling out the window .

"Where is that guy?' Mars asked

"A-Artie staying behind to buy us time .. come on lets go " She Picked up Fritz and grabbed Mars hand as the three sibling ran thought the alley as she prayed for Arthur safety . The street were empty , the only people who were truly out was the occasional drunks and the ladies of the night . Marie skipped while Claire carried Fritz _It was on a little farther_ she kept telling herself to the destination England had given her .

**~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~**

"Claire" Marie tugged on Her sister pajamas bottom "Yeah I think someone is following us " Her sister gesture to the strange blonde man in a black trench coat and dark sunglasses standing next to the walk crossing . Claire grabbed Marie hand , holding fritz with her other arms she looked desperate for something open . Her brown eyes turn to a washateria with a 24 hour sign on the side hiding between two large buildings .She whisper to her sister "Mars hold my hand and don't run"

Marie held her sister hand , as the trio made their way to the laundromat after entering From the window Claire cloud see the strange man walking toward the building.

"Claire What do we do now?" Marie eyes watered as tear rolled down her face ,Claire eyes glace around and saw a restroom in the back .Without any hesitation she haul her sibling into the restroom and locking the door behind them .

"What do we do Claire now ? "Claire wanted to cry she was afraid but she had to be strong. The restroom had one stall and a sink and a window on the side of a pale yellow wall . It was a small window , Claire would not fit but Marie and fritz could .

"Marie I have an Idea ! the window ?" Claire with all her might open the old faded glass.

"I will go first " Claire said as she lifted Marie toward the glass and slip out landed on a large dumpster cover , Claire grabbed Fritz and Give him a hug and a kiss and pass him though the window . Marie frown "Your not coming with us ...are you ?"

" I am .. I just can't get out though this way "

"You know the bridge by your school the one on 11th Street go there ..You remember the guys who was at the apartment tonight... his name is Arthur he is supposed to meet us there " The door started to shake with a powerful force behind it .

"Claire We not leaving without you" Marie stat climbing back though the widow with fritz following behind her .

"No It not safe ...I promised I will come back to you guys .. I always keep my promised right" Marie nodded as the both girl heard something cracked .

"Go! Don't worry it will be okay " Marie with tears grabbed fritz hands as she made her way out of the alley . Claire turn around as the man slowly open the door with a strange smirk on this face.

" I finally caught you nation! My what a pretty little thing you are you eh!" He blocked what left of the door .With nowhere to run she move back in fear as he laugh "You acting like I am going to kill you ! I am but not yet ... I feel like I can have some fun with you?" The large man move closer as Claire attempt to make a run for it .

"No I don't think so !"He roughly grabbed the girl holding a strange purple cloths toward her nose . _Don't breath in _With all her struggle it was pointless he held against her face , force her to inhaled the odorless rag. Her browns eyes grew heavy as she tried to stay conscious but she she found herself fading into the darkness.

_To be contiued later_

**Aweosme Hellee here Well what do you think ! Oh no the 2ps anyway ... hmm will Maire and fritz even a making it to the bridge maybe and what happen to Italy Hmmmm ...**

**Canny of you guess who the 2p are in this chapter I am sorry if I am OOC with the main cast **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think !**

**Please Review and THank you to AnimeGmr101 and The Imperial Romanian Dragon for your awesome review here a cyber cookie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesome Hellee What SUP! Anyways So this is my next chapter Warning sad things and Violence ahead **

**I Don't own Hetalia because if I did I would totally finish the San Val comic Germany have be Holy Rome unless Hima****Papa **** is mess with all of us and it Liechtenstein NOOOO! Not that would not be awesome but most of the evident lead to Germany then again he is somewhat of a troll . Man anyway Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Okay Here are the list of 2p Character that will appear in this story 2p Italy,2pAmerica,2pJapan,2p Canada , 2p England , female 2p China , 2p female england , 2p China and ****2p Germnay According to our awesome but ****massive ****fan base the 2p are crazy**

***Warning Sad stuff ahead * **

**Forgive me this is my first time writing a fighting /Interrogation / Somewhat torture Bad guys scene**

_**"Crying is all right in its way while it lasts. But you have to stop sooner or later, and then you still have to decide what to do." **_  
_**― C.S. Lewis,**_

**Chapter 5**

"Hurry fritz" Marie cried out to her brother as a shadow followed them . Marie stopped in her tracks "Fritz do you hear that !?" the boy shook his head no as the girl started to walk away from her brother as both sibling heard a voice singing .Almost like lullaby the voice had a eerie trance on Marie , her eyes become heavy as she began to follow the voice .

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away,Into a land of little children, The time's come to play,Here in my garden of shadows"_

Her little brother shook his head "No" and plead with his sister by pulling her hand who was distracted by the mysterious voice as she tried to follow the voice much to fritz protest . Marie ran toward an a dark street with fritz following after her .

_"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,Through all the pain and the sorrow , weep not poor children, For life is this way,Murdering beauty and passions"_

Marie ran toward a woman with red hair tied in two ponytails and sea green eyes ; wearing a strange pink dress complete with an white apron. She smiled as she sat on her broom and continued to sing .

_"Hush now dear children, It must be this way,To weary of life and deceptions , rest now my children, For soon we'll away,Into the calm and the quiet "_

Fritz grabbed Marie arms and tried to pull her away but she was to strong . He looked into his sisters eyes , scared as she looked like she was in a daze almost if she was half asleep .Marie continued to walked toward the woman leading the two in a alley , the strange woman smiled and sang luring the children into her trap.

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away,Into a land of enchantment come little children, The time's come to play,Here in my garden of shadows"_

Fritz pulled on Marie arms , pulling the girl down for a moment . He pulled her hair trying to wake her up from her spell unable to his eyes filled with water as he stared to cry,unable to help his sister .

"Come little children, now please hurry" The woman extend her hand as Marie was only inches away out of nowhere a large metal object hurl toward the lady on the broom .Stopping Marie , the sound sound woke her up from her spell , a bit ditsy "What happen?!"

"Blasted ! " The Woman grabbed the girl , Marie struggle to beak free "Be a good girl ". Another large heavy object hurl toward the lady .Causing her to loose grips on the child , . A woman with long brown hair , green eyes appear from the shadows , she smile and pick one of the metal object which happen to be a frying pan .

**_Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia_**

The room was dim lighted the girl was tied to the chair struggling to move . Her struggle was in vain , the tall blonde known as Matt with a smirk , he grabbed a strand of her brown her holding it close to his face "You know ...you female country are rare?"

The Canadian known as Matt had a devilish grin , holding his baseball bat and placed under the girl laughed at the fear in her brown eyes "You act like your going to die ... How cute !"

"Let me introduce myself I'm Mat the I more improve version of that fucking wimps that calls himself Canada "

"And poppet I am Oliver I am not be a wizard as my 1p but I am a fine cook especially " Oliver said setting in the back as he sip on a cup of tea.

"I am assuming your a new nation from your aura"

"She cute! She act like she have no idea what going on? You can't fool us nation " A loud crack echoes through the room as the left side of the girl face aches in pain . Her scream was muffled by the rags covering her mouth as Oliver started to laughed .

"Can I play with her please ?" asked Mat to Oliver who smiled "Fine but remember not too rough ,we need her in a good condition " with that Arthur counterpart smiled and left the room ..Matt remove the rag from her mouth " Any thing you would like to say my pet"

Her cupped her chin , so she would look in his eyes "I thought so .. You think you are so powerful but your weak just like everybody else" His face move closer to hers as he lead forward and aim for her lips . His face moving closer and closer , until it was about to touch she did the only thing she known how to do and bit him.

"You Bitch! that ...You bit my lip" Matt threw her ,the chair on the floor and spit out some blood .Unable to escape, Matt grin with delight and kicked her in her abdomen repeatedly "How do you like that?"

"You know What ...I let Kuro have you eh?"He untied her form the chair and roughly grabbed her arm to the point of almost breaking it and dragged her to another room . The room was was more brighter and had a clean alcohol smell to it .A man in a black uniform stood in the middle , He didn't smile or even show any emotion at all .

"Yo Kuro-Chan I got you the girl " Being abducted ,beaten up,almost sexual assault and clothes ripped to the point where she was almost in underwear Claire just hope this was a nightmare , she was on the verge of tears . She prayed that her sibling were all right , but she was scared and helpless .She stared in to his Icy red eyes scared of what will happen next . Japan counterpart shook his head "Mattew-San please respect me ... don't call me chan anymore and Why did you bring a human girl?"

"Human? Kuro she reek of the nations .. you can tell by her aura" Matt said he throw the girl on the floor to weak to move from his beating. Matt rolled his eyes "Get up Bitch!"

" Haven't you beaten her enough " Kuro pointed out to the girl who was struggling to get up off the floor "If she was truly a nations she would being healed by now "

"What the hell?"

"Please leave and let me handled this from here !" He said as Matt huffed and left the room "Please Miss don't confuse me I am not your friends or enemy .. " Kuro picked up the girl and place her in a chair bounding her hands to together once again, as well as stuffing another rags in her mouth .

"What a pitiful state you have found yourself " Kuro walked around her toward to shelf behind the girl . He pulled out several different tools lying them on a dusty desk in the corner of the room .

" He right ! Your aura is similar to that of a nation ...I wonder why?" He grab a syringe and a razor "No matter ..I will find out the answer " as he prepared the injection .

"Be a good girl and stay here ... but then again it not like you could move" Japan counterpart said as he walked away into the next room . A moment later he return but he was not alone he enter was another prisoner she assumed . She instantly recognized him , it was Italy his clothes was a bit torn and his hair was a mess . She watched as he was being dragged and crying into the strange room as well "Please don't shoot ! I don't want lay in a pool of my own ! I don't want to die !I'm virgin ...you won't hurt a virgin!"

"Now Italy-san you will tell me why this girl is so important?"He push him onto the floor , he laughed grabbing his razor and aim it at the girl neck .

"No please ..." He whimper "don't her hurt "

"You don't want me to hurt her .. I need an answer"A small yelp escape from her lips as he applied move pressure to the small sharp blade that was lodge on the skin of her neck .Teared rolled down her face, she was afraid as the fear of death lingers on .

"Ve~She's just a regular human.. nothing out of the ordinary .. so you can let her go " He said , Kuro eyes wander toward the injection and a small viral on the table next to him .

"How unfortunate I have no use for a regular human ... it such a shame what a rather lovely specimen she is ! But I guess I have to kill her ! Such a waste "his voice sound rather disappointed .

"No you can't ! Please let her go ! " Italy pleaded "Please don't kill her !let her go !"

"I can't let her go ...she know to much now "Kuro said "But if you told me something useful I might spared her !"

Matt ran in the room , out of breath "Kuro that stupid brother of mine is in troubled we have to go and get him !"

"Matt-san I was in the middle of something !Why don't you get Luciano!" He place down his tools .

"That bastard ran out again to help Alice , Alice was attack by the crazy frying pan lady , before she could get those little brats" The girl eyed widen as she struggle while the men talked .

"Oh very well .. go call Mei-san and Wang-san " He rolled his eyes " I will resume this later !" Kuro eyed shift to the girl , who remind tie and the Italian who was on the floor .

"If you even try to escape I will ended her" Kuro said locking the door behind him. Immediately Italy didn't his best to untie the girl after his eleven or twelfth attempt her bounds were cut loose. She struggled to move as she attempt to to stand , she pulled the rag out of her mouth . Her body was busied and filled with cuts and gashed. Blood stain cover what was left of her clothes , the smell made the girl a bit nausea as she was having troubled standing up right .

"Your hurt !"Italy said as he pulled out pieces of white material out of his pockets "Ve~ Don't move ...your bleeding"

"W-We have to get out of here !" She limp toward the door , tripping over a piece furniture landing on the floor with tears rolling down her face "I-I-I have to get to them ...I promised them I would come back"

"Ve~ Shh! It going to be okay Bambina !" Italy said trying his best to console her , normally it was him who need to be comfort , He felt like crying too .. He wished Germany or somebody would come and save them now. After she calm down a bit , he wrapped her wounded with the white flags material he had in his pockets .

The unclicked sound of the door reveal a shadow on it doorway, A rather tall Asia man with short hair appears and a scowl on his face . it didn't help that he looked a bit like china expect for the hair it was much shorter hair . Italy grip on the girl tighten before he was ripped apart by the China clone known as Wang.

"Such a kind boy to show her mercy ,before we have to kill her " He grabbed the girl by pulling her arm up "Maybe I will asked Kuro if I can have some fun with you first " He grabbed her and pulled her close to his face and licked the side of her cheek ,"No!No!No!No!" with all her might she step on his foot.

"Feisty too I like it!"

"Leave her alone , she done nothing wrong ! I'm the one your after" he said crying thought his tears "Please don't hurt her !"

"Ahh sweet little Italy , your right the only mistake she done was meeting you ..." He laughed "No matter by the time the rest of the scums come it will be too late" He throw the girl on to the floor and made his way to the Italian , he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket .He throw the man on the ground with a sadistic look he began hitting the Italian who cried out in pain.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry , I 'am so sorry" He plead making eye contact with the girl , while the Chinese man laughed .Claire wanted to cry , she had to pull herself together, she had to be strong .

"Stop it ! Leave him alone!" She balanced her self up leaning on the desk, Wang sneer " What are you going to do Doll Face ?!"He stopped beating the Italian and made his way over to the girl ,he pinned her against t the desk , she bang on his chest attempt to pull him off of her .

"So what are you going to do ?!"Claire felt hot her whole body burned as a strange force came from her palms pushing the man back across the room , the China clone crashed into a pile of chairs in the corner .Claire immediately felt dizzy as her body sank to the ground , she was in intense pain every inch hurt .

"What the Hell was that?!" Wang got up as he rush over the girl who remain on the floor in pain , only to be blocked by the Italian who seem to be trembling a bit .

"Don't touch her or I'll.."he was cut off by Wang " Don't touch her or what ! Your not in a position to be trying to fight"as Wang grabbed the Italian and place him in a head locked , Claire tried to get up to try to help him . Italy turned the tabled and flipped the clone over his shoulder and throw him on the floor, surprising rendering him unconscious.

"Ve~ are you okay ?!" Italy asked as he place his jacket over the girl who remain a bit in shocked , she nodded in responded. Italy grabbed Claire hands dragging her to the door to try to escape .As their made the way out of their prison , they walked down a narrow hallway that seem to go on forever.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marie watched in awe as the strange woman defend them, While fritz on the other hands was scared and hide behind his the other woman known as Alice retreated .

"You know it very dark for little children to be out this early in the morning, especially alone" Her voice sound like a concern mother as she smiled at the young children.

"We're not alone .. My big sister is coming "Marie squeak she was a bit scared "She always keep her promises ". Elizbeta Hedervary other wise know as Miss Hungary smiled at the children their looked oddly familiar. The small boy hiding behind his sister looked a bit like Erick when he was younger and the girl had spitting image of Erick daughter Ingrid expect for the eyes .She and Austria had been in the country for a few days on a business trip , when England call her earlier that night to chat with her about Erick Heir to the globe . She later discover not only the Keeper had been a girl but she had sibling , quite usual . Of course she knew this mean only one thing the Clones had the keeper , if her sibling had been alone without England .

"Your Claire little sister and brother am I right?" Marie shook her head "I knew your sister when she was about your age , my how time flies"Marie was scared although she could have but felt like she can trust this woman .

"I'm Elizbeta Hedervary and what are your names ?"

"I am Marie and this Fritz " Marie smiled as Miss Elizbeta bought them to a safe place , she give them good and warm things to eat which filled their tried bellies . Fritz fell asleep first he laid on a bed next to his sister who was trying to fight sleep , she wonder where was Claire.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Claire could see he was still trembled , and tears rolled down his face , he gave a soft sob "If Germany was here , we probably would be out of here by now .They are right I am a coward , I couldn't even protect you "With their hands in lock ,she gave it tightly squeeze .

" *****You know they say that the best spark burns brightest, when circumstances are at their worst, .. you shouldn't be so hard on yourself;It okay to be afraid.. You're not a coward " She said as she lean on his arms for support , they had made it up two flight of stair and endless hallways but their seem like there now way out. Claire felt utterly useless , she could not move as fast as she wanted too, since she was limping .

"Yuck! Your hopeful words are gross !" A small Asian woman appear out of the hallway with Oliver "I think that was a sweet sentiment but one should not lie my dear!"

"I was surprise that the coward took out Wang , it seem that he will be out for hours "the Asian woman laughed as she pulled out two knives from her pocket .Italy move in front of the Claire , he take a deep breath as he tremble as he made his hands into fist "Ahh how cute he tying to protect her !"

"Italy Why is the girl important? I am quite curious" Oliver laughed as he pulled out small handgun "Tut tut tut ...One move and I will shot her !"

"Ve~ I am not going to let you hurt her "he cried stretching his hand out , holding his ground .. his voice trembled as they laughed .Oliver laughed at the Italian as his gun made a click sound; aiming it at two escapee "Oh poo... The coward is trying to be the hero I wasn't going to hurt her or you ...but I will make a exception this time "

The sound of gunshot echoed thought out the hallway , She scream as she watched Italy lifeless body fell to the ground as a stain of blood appear over his chest at Italy failed attempt protect her .

"Feli " She sob quietly , Oliver laughed "Oh poppet he be fine in a day or two right Mei "

"Of course if you want to be shot at again that can be arrange " Mei smiled as she move closer to Claire who had slump to the ground next to Feliciano knew any catch of fight was out of the window , the odd pair kept moving closer to the girl . She refused to the leave the semi-dead Italian, the strange feeling form earlier was expect stronger then before . Her body burned once more as a strange force of energy was release from her palms causing the ground the to shake. Both Oliver and Mei fell to the ground , once more Claire become dizzy .

"What exactly are you poppet ?" Asked Oliver who was already back on his feet . Unsure was to do she attempt to stand up and defend them , A strange shadow emerge he without a warning it took Oliver out and it headed for Mei .Claire was scared now their was another crazy person on the loose who was stronger then the other two.

"*Ragazza dolce Don't you remember me at all"Claire recognized him from her dream the strange red cape ,amour and toga ,a man name The Roman Empire .He laughed almost as if he enjoy fighting he smiled at the girl .

"My sweet little Italy such a good boy , to protect a lady ...how adorable " He pick up the Italian in his arms and stared to walked toward a tunnels on the right "And Lovely Claire follow me , don't worry you are safe" Claire followed the older nation down a series of hallway till he stop at a door that led to some more stairs.

"Is he going to be alright .. T-this is my fault if he hadn't tried protecting me ..I'am so sorry "Rome set down his grandson , Claire stared to cry .

" Even thought we nation can't die ...we feel the pain but he will be alright ,he a lot stronger then he looks ..."He patted Italy hair "Protecting the keeper of the globe I am so proud ..My sweet little grandson... so cute "

Shock by overwhelming news Claire mouth the words "He's your grandson"

"Si , Can't you tell the resemble" She did admit they did look alike but , expect Italy was more lean and less muscles almost to none .Rome stared to fex his arm revealing his large muscles "Can you tell now!" He switch over to his other arms "How about now" Rome turn his attention to his grandson .

"He will be out for a while unless..." Rome stared at the girl for a moment an came up with a plan ." I see you have no protector, if I might suggest something "

"A What!" she wipe her tear on from her face , Rome was a bit surprise of her response if almost as they had not explain to her anything about being keeper or the globe " No matter every Keeper have to have a protector, perhaps if Italy was your protector his body would heal faster then a normal nations "

" He would be okay ?" She asked thought the tears 'What do I have to do ?!" Rome nodded a yes , knowing he couldn't stay long .

"Their just one thing" He said knowing soon he will vanish"What is it ?" his body began to fade slowly "See... you will have to kiss him "

Her face turned red _I have to kiss him "_What the matter ? It your first kiss isn't ?!" Rome smirk.

"No it not my first kiss ..I kissed plenty of guys ...it just ..."Claire felt overwhelm but all of this, Felicaino and the rest of the nations seem to be so far away for her in the past , they were older and stronger but since now they were all closer in age it just seem so strange but it didn't matter she couldn't leave him this state of dead .

Claire took a plunge of air .She lean close next to Italy and cupped his cheeks , the girl lean forward ,till their lips met .Italy felt a spark of warmth .He also felt a strange warm yet kind feeling on his lips ,it was almost like a dream since it lasted no more then a couple of seconds .The Italian slowly open his eyes to see Claire only inches away from him, that their nose were touching "Ve?". Claire back away, her face was flushed .He eyes wide open , he saw a ghost, for it had been many year since he saw his grandpa , he called out to it "Nonno Rome!?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer , " He body become more and more transparent, Italy stretch out an arm toward the roman "He is my very important grandson so be good to him,and don't make him cry " and with that he was gone .

"I 'm so glad your okay !I thought you had died " She embrace him with a hug , as tears rolled down her face she sob for a moment ." I'm Italy remember .. I can't die " In a instant everything came back to him , Italy then notice the small color (Red, white and green ) leather bands of his right wrist .Italy had only seen one other like it , on Grandpa Rome when he was a protector."VE?!" Claire explained him everything that happen as the two made it up the long dark straight that seem to get a bit bight with step forward .

"So you met Grandpa Rome that amazing" At the ended of the stairs was a unlocked door leading to the outside world . The warmth and brightening of the sun almost blinded Claire , if felt as it had been forever since she saw the outside . Claire was struggling to walk , she was tried and on the brink of exhaustion ;Claire didn't known how much time had past since the kidnapping as she had called it .

"We're out ! Come on !" he grab her hand ,pulling her out into the alley .Claire felt dizzy the girl bend over and , immediately stated coughing ;she spat out a bit of blood .

"Bambina ~ ! " He notice her eye was shut , she render unconscious " Ve~ open your eyes , come on ... wake up"

"if you hand the girl over and give us the information ,we want and I promised we won't hurt you or the girl !" Italy turned around and saw Germany no someone who look like Germany expect for the scar on his face .

"No!" He cried out as he stood in front of the unconscious girl ."NO! then you leave me no choice " the man known as Lutz scurried toward the Italy who remain standing his ground .

Meanwhile Claire woke up in a meadow surround by flowers , the sun was bight and the wind was a cool . The girl looked around for someone , she could not remembered who but she was with someone . No she was with Feli (Italy) they found the way out but where was she now .

"I'm sorry ... you must inherent my mistake " A voice said ;Claire turn around and saw a woman in a white dress. She had long curly golden brown hair and beautiful golden-hazel eyes .

"Mars ? ...Who are you?" Claire whisper under her breath .The woman looked exactly like Marie expected older and much wiser, although she was on the small size "I guess you can say I am your very great-great grandmother " Claire looked in disbelief.

"No matter... You will be needed before this is all over Claire Riker .. You , Marie and fritz"Her eyes hidden a bit of sadness in them, she place a hand over the girl healing her wounds "It not your time yet ! It the least I can do... promised you will take care of them ..Do you accept your fate?" Once more Claire black out.

_"Do I accept my fate?"_

**__~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

*****(this is a quote from one of my favorite movie Howl moving castle)

The song in the Began 2p female England Alice is singing is from Hocus pocus "come little children " I don't own it I thought it would be awesome to use

So Italy is Claire protector yeah... Well it was sort a last minute thing I will explained more in the next chapter .. Originally I had planned for Canada but then I started to think . A lot of this globe stories have Character like America , Canada and England as the main nation so why not Italy . Yes Hungary will be part of this cuz she is a totally bad ass.

Also I made the 2p crazy ... So I hope I did justice to them

well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what up Awesome HelleeV : Laugh chapter in the beginning was the song from Houcs poucs . Anyway I don't own Hetalia or Houcs poucs (Awesome movie BTW)I only my ocs**

**"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like." **  
**― Lemony Snicket**

**Chapter 6: fates **

_Do you accepted your fate?_

The girl descend into to darkness , As she shapes and figures started to appear he heard a voice from the darkness that was turning into light .

_"Tiberius" _

_The small boy glaze from the corner of the room ,his mother wasn't getting any better, the petite woman lied in the bed repeating her husband name over and over" Tiberius"_

_The small boy rushed over to his mother side and place a cool damp towel on her forehead "Mother?"_

_"I was a fool!" She cried_

_"Mother ?" the boy stared confused at his mother "I refused to acknowledge the natural order of life and what worse, I even tried to involve you two into my selfish wish " the salty tears rolled down her face "I just wanted my dream to come true , I just wanted live with my family; to grow old with my husband and my child"__as she started to move her hands in a circular motion ,a strange light form in between her palms " Mother please stop !" the boy cried out as his mother body slowly started to faded ._

_"I know that I have no right to say this promised me ,you will protected them " the boy cried out to his mother who faded to a bight light "No! Don't go Mother ! Mother No!No!" Tears rolled down the child face ._

_"I'm sorry ..I'm sorry ,I'm sorry..y__ou and your father are the most precious thing to me more than anything else __, I love you !" the woman water filled up in hers golden colored eyes as her son ran crying over to his mother side ; as she faded into a million pieces of tiny light ,leaving a small metal global where the earth had once been . Meanwhile a Man ran thought the wood with a young Asian boy behind him . With every ounce of energy the man keeps running into the house into his bedroom ;to only witness his wife faded into little specks of light . He was too late she was gone , she disappear with out a trance ,he screamed in agony "No ! No! Don't leave me!Please no! argh!" he screamed as tears fell from his face he sink to his knee . China enter the house to only be greeted by tears , pain and sorrows of the two remaining people in the house ._

Claire felt her eyes water up ,_The story mom use to tell me was truth wasn't it .S_he wiped the tears from her brown eyes as once more she faded into the darkness, she heard that same voice "_You and my siblings are one of my descendants, only you can wield the global... promised me you will protected them not just the nations and counties of this worlds but your family as well"  
_

"Y-Yes I promised " she felt her body burning as she faded into a bight light .

Marie kept waking up She wonder _if Claire was okay ? _She had a troubled feeling in her stomach . She knew somehow Claire was in troubled or hurt . It been three day since their left the apartment _, Claire always keep her promises_ .She listen to the silent of the room as she tried to closed her hazel eyes .She tossed and turn ;soon enough she heard the sound of someone walking and conversion in a langue she was not familiar with .

When Claire came too. she found herself in a bedroom ; the light with dimmed . The room was clean , it was a medium size with green drapes on the windows .She sat up on a bed wearing a fresh changes of clothes , she was a bit puzzled ; Her brown eyes glanced to find anything familiar.

"You really gave everyone a great scare !" Claire brown eyes moved toward the voice , as the lights suddenly turn on . In the corner of the room was a woman , she recognized her voice and like the rest of her grandfather strange friends the woman had not age.

"Miss Héderváry?" The Hungarian women smiled , Claire was happy to see someone she at least recognized. "Where am I ? Do you know what happen to my little brother and sister ?are they okay ? Where Feli ? Is he alright !"

Claire voice was stain and a bit coarse " So all that really did happen ?" She looked down at her hands noticing most of her scared and gashes had faded away

" Your sibling are fine ...Italy is fine... your safe ..."Claire slide off the bed in attempt to stand "you should take it easy!" Hungary said as she caught the girl ,helping her to sit on the edge on the bed .

"Miss Héderváry?"

"Please call me Elizbeta" The woman said , Claire wonder how old she was , she couldn't be any old than Claire herself but still she had to be like Feli and the others then .

"Umm Mis-Elizbeta are you a country ?" Claire voice quiver as she asked , knowing the answer already ,she waited for the response anyways.

"Yes ... I am..I am actually Hungary "

"So all of you are country or nations ..even Matthew and " Hungary nodded "Yes , this must be a lot for you to take in right now"

"You probably wondering why no one told you about this " She sat herself next to Claire"You see , you mother wanted nothing to do with us and she was in her right" with a heavy voice , Claire saw sadness in her eyes "We have cause your family a lot of grief and suffering over the years"

"Am I normal or any of us are ...I mean me , Marie and Fritz "

"I don't follow " Hungary said looking a bit puzzled " I mean are we different , since the necklace can only be worn by us.. am I right? " She said twirl a strand of hair around her pointer finger .

"Yes... Your and your sibling are what we call half breeds , I guess sort of like the demi-gods in the Greeks myth"She continued " Expect your related to the earth itself and the only ones who can keep the necklace" She took a deep breath and heard a very low sneeze "Elizbeta can you let Marie in ?" Claire glanced at the door .

"Marie ,she was asleep last time I check ." the woman answer a bit surprise .

"How did you know it was me ?" Marie voice echoed thought the door ,Miss Hungary open the door revealing the little girl . Marie ran and hugged her sister "Claire you alright! I told you she come Claire always keeps her promises " Claire stroke Marie brown curly hair .

"Of course , you know I always come back " her older sister replied,"kinda like a boomerang"Marie shouted as she clung to her sister Claire softly replied back to her little sister "yeah like a boomerang ".

"By the way Mars how much did you hear ?!"

"oh,Not much expected that your a country and were related to the earth ! Wow that awesome !" the girl shouted , Claire faceplamed ,"Hey mars can you keep this a secret?" Claire said Marie made a frowned "Aww why "

"Because people won't understand ? and I doubt that anyone will believe you!" Claire said much to Marie dismay "I know the best secret ever and I can't tell anyone" she pouted.

In the hours that followed Miss Hungary insist that Claire remain in bed much to her dislike , she was confined to her quarters for the remained of the day . It was once more late at night and her beloved sibling had gone to bed ."Claire you have some visitors ?" as they appears before her was the eigth whom had broken into her apartment . Claire could tell England was a bit upset .

"Bambina your okay !" the Italian smiled as he tackled her into a hug "Feli I can't breath!" he loosen his grip on the apologize over and over causing the girl to laughed at his display. "Italy manners please !Oh ja Hallo Claire " Germany pulled the Italian away. "It good to see you are well Claire-sama " she smiled to the Japaneses man "It good to see you too" .After all the greeting was done and put away England got right down to business.

"Now that you're well ,we can discuss some thing"

"Artie always getting down to business" Claire mumbled , England cross his arms over his chest , looking a bit annoyed .

"Well I will go first.. How do I put this ...Why is Italy your protector? What happen?! " He voice sounded a bit stained, Italy who tried to crowded behind the tall German England grab him shook his hand fiercely in front of Claire face .

"Da I am quite curios myself " Russia smiled

"Ve~We're trying to escape , I tried to protect her ... but I got shot " He said a bit embarrassed "When I woke up I had this on, it nice it remind me of Grandpa Rome's "

"Mien Gott Italy don't you understand it doesn't matter if it nice or not " He grabbed Italy arm and shake in font of him "Your her protector now " the German shook his head in a disapproving manner .

"Look it not his fault ... I didn't know What else to do .. Rome said If he become my protector he would be alright " Claire heard a unison of voices echoed thought-out the room."**What!**"

After a long detail of recall events (that where found in the previous chapter ) England understood for most part what had happen."Those two strange energy surge you felt was magic , raw untouched magic I am not surprise you fainted" he place his right hand in front of her .

"Yes, your magic is almost nonexistent ; It more of a defense mechanism than anything else.. it require a great amount of energy for you can conjure up ".

The Island nations continued " From What I could tell , any magic you posses would be only healing no else or more "

"I wonder if that explained Italy fighting skills " the Russian said as he continued to smile with a strange aurora surrounded him , Japan answered "I remember once Turkey-san telling me that Italy-kun was like a demon, when he fights but I did not believe him"

"I remember Turkey-san said that Italy-kun fight like a demon but I did not belive him "Japan said with earnest , followed by the German "Yes I did remember Turkey saying something about that , now only if he would act like when we trained"

"Dude it was an awesome fight !" America stuffed another burger into his mouth.

"So when were one of you, going to tell me I am related to the earth " China raise an eyebrow to the girl ."How did you find out aru?"His eyes intense on Claire who continued to answer his questioned "She told me "

"What ?!" As Russia and England both exclaim "Ayia You spoke to her ?! What did she say ?"

"She asked me If I accepted my fate?" She felt set of multiple eyes on her " I told her yes ..and then..she showed... How she vanished and the this thing came to be ..." She tugged on the small ball around her neck " Yao you were the first protector right ? "

"Yes I was aru"China was bewilder by the news "We were going to tell you ,but then everything be complicated "

"Now you know that part of truth , do you now realized you and your sibling can't returned to your old lives ...any of you" England sighed _Will she have the same attitude as her mother?_ he thought .

"You see Ingrid wanted nothing to do with ,she blames us for the death of your uncle and grandmother ; she was in her right "China said "But either way the global would fall to you ... you're the last remnant of the earth linage "

"May I ask , this had been on my mind for a while , but where is your mother? I truly don't think Ingrid would abandoned her children " She started at the Frenchman who looked with a bit of sadness in his eyes "She died ..right after Fritz was born and Dad died when Marie was two "

"I'm sorry we didn't know" the English man whisper , Claire quickly respond"It alright "

"So why Fritz and Marie da? Those are strange names even if there are nice " she heard the Russian voice said as he smiled ."Mom wanted something Historical, Marie for Marie Antoinette and Fritz is for Frederick the great... mom was never good at naming things " she laughed for a moment .

"Wait a minute, if your father died when Marie was two then Fritz is your ha-" America shut his mouth by stuffing another burger into his mouth , reading the atmosphere for once .

"It okay .. Fritz is my half brother , same mom and different dads;I only met him once , I sorted of pushed him down a flight of stairs .Some weird looking Albino guy with red eyes and sliver,whitish hair name Gil or something .Mom said he was obsess with Frederick the great and the word Awesome " German eyes widen at the bit of information , him and a certain Russian exchange a quick glance to each other.

"Ve~That sound a lot like Germany older brother Prussia!?" The Italian said followed by Claire respond "What's a Prussia?"

"Nien Prussia knows better " Germany was sure his brother would never have a child especially with a descent of the earth .Most of the nations hushed up , half breed where rare but if what Claire said was true then the child would truly be endanger and at risk , not that the Riker sibling are already in danger.

_Is Feil suggestion that Fritz father might be this Prussia guy? _Claire brown eyes widen , she heard the sound of England voice "I think it best if you stay with Italy !"

"Wait !What!"

"Before you argue listen to me you and your sibling endanger , I think it best if your stayed with your protector , now they know where you live they probably got there hands on all other types of information on you all"

"I was doing fine before any of you guys showed , I just can't get up and move .Mars and fritz spend their whole life in this town"Her voice sound stain as she continued "But I really don't have much of a choice do I "

"I agree with you with children needing a property home aru ;I was only 600 When I found Japan I admirer your determination but like we said before you can't return to your old lives "

"Ve~ I never been a protector before but I will do my best" the Italian smiled at the girl ." I will help him ja " Germany said followed by japan "and so will I " as the former axis decided to help their friend with his new position.

"So if Italy is your protector that means you had to kiss him right !" America winked to the girl who hide her face in her hands."Man I remember when Iggy had to kiss Erick it was so funny "America laughed "Italy bro your so lucky to get kissed by a girl instead of a guy "

"He quite lucky aru !"

"Wait .. What ! Artie was my grandfather protector ..." Her face turn red , England began to turn red "So you had to kiss him"

"Yes ...I rather not talk about it "England he stutter "Wait ... Haven't there been other female keepers in the past I can't be the only one !" She exclaimed.

"Claire women Keepers are so rare there had only been three in my life time and that's including you " France winked to the girl as he turned his head to Italy , causing his golden locks to bounce a little "~ honhonhon Its seems as little Italy received his first kiss from a beautiful woman how adorable"

"Ve~" His face was red , Italy looked away from the girl; As he just realized that Claire had just stolen his first kissed . Claire was clueless for a moment as she soon understood the situation "I-I'm so sorry , I didn't know " her face turn an equal red _How did this become so awkward so fast _.

Meanwhile far away in the dead of the night a meeting was being held "Now my children ,calm down "

"Nien .. I was taken out by the coward... the weakling " Germany 2p growled .

"You weren't the only one Lutz " Wang said as he had a patch over his eyes "Whatever that girl is ! I'm sure it gave them some kind of power"

"Wang would you please explained me ?What girl?"An old man sitting in a worn out chair in the corner of a room smiled .

"A girl that was like a nation but wasn't ...quite beautiful I might added "Jason added as he hid in the shadows

"Haha .. I don't believed it but still I would like to meet this girl ... " the old man laughed. Craig Moore toyed with a small sliver hour glass for a brief moment before casting aside. He gazes at the photos pinned on his wall. Many were black and white while others, where in color he sneer at sight, of this so called humans. He eyes shifted toward the Australian news paper that laid in front of him, he intense look at the photo of cutting out just a small piece. Clipping it to his wall, he gaze at the girl in the background smiling with an older man carrying a kola , maybe an older brother he thought. _Yes a brother, another monster of course, they always have some kind family,_he thought .

He hated these monster with a passion, these monster that lived almost forever .The monster people unknowingly died for, without knowing the truth. While millions of Humans suffer... no died, while their lived healthy and wealthy . Like his father before him he was a hunter of these creature, they where his prey. It was his father dream and his grandfather goal to abolished these creature , although none of the hunter had any luck pursing these beast or deafening one , their always seem to get away. In order to make the world a better place one must created beautiful monsters of his own he smiled to himself .Craig give a crooked grin _ monster fighting with monsters ._

**__~~~~~~~~To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~__**

**Normal me :What do you think next chapter will be better ...**

**The earth I imagene her to be small and petite with long wavy hair and golden eyes , so basic a loil (man I am become a old pervert )**

**I ****think Claire have finally come to term she is the keeper . I want to have her have a bit of doubts . Marie will have a better part in the next chapter and so will fritz.****I also really want to add more France and Russia tooo. Anywho Yeah are villain is a dude name craig not to out of the box sorry.**

**Yeah When I said Prussia and Fritz would be close I sort of me this dad**

**Minime: No you didn't no one saw that coming **

**Normal me :Yeah Prussia being fritz father was sort of an Idea that was floating around in my mind =_=**

**MiniMe:And what about Italy he only had like two line ain't he suppose to be the protector or something **

**Normal**** Me :Yeah okay everybody a critic **

**Please review Bye **


End file.
